


One Shots

by SketchbookThingz



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchbookThingz/pseuds/SketchbookThingz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just  a bunch of one shots.<br/>Some are prompts from tumblr<br/>Others are things that I just thought up<br/>I will mark the ones with smut before it starts. Mostly fluff =)<br/>I also take requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wisdom Teeth (Sebastian Stan)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading prompt at sebstanfrustration.tumblr.com  
> anonymous said: Odd prompt: getting your wisdom teeth out and Seb just being really sweet and gentle and watching over you. ((Just got mine out and I would literally pay him to come hold me right now, not even joking))
> 
> Author’s Notes: Let me know what you like or dislike. I hope this makes you feel better!

 

“Oww,” you  moan as Sebastian opens the door to you apartment, as you hold up the side of our face.

“I told you not to talk so much.” Sebastian scolds at you as he sits you down on the couch and returns to close the front door. You just let yourself fall onto the couch, laying down as the pain killers begin to work their magic on you.

“Oh no you don’t!” you hear Sebastian say as he comes up and helps prop you up with some pillows. “Remember, your dentist said to keep your head up to help the clotting, and healing.”

“Don’t remind me.” you mumble through the gauze sandwiched up against your gums.

He lets out a laugh, as he lets himself sit on the opposite end of the couch, propping your legs up on his lap. As you channel surf for something that might cheer you up, but come up with nothing.

The swelling on your cheek begins to become too much for you and you put your hand to your face. “Are the pain med’s not working?” he asks concerned as he sits up straight.

You shake your head, “Just, feel like I’ve been punched in the face,” you muffle over the gauze.

“I’ll get you an ice pack,” he says as he gently lifts your legs, gets out from under them, and props them back up with pillows. The pain is a bit too much, and you decide to sit up as you wait for Sebastian to come back with the ice pack.

Some cartoon begins to play, and you start to laugh, causing your mouth to hurt more. “Oww,” you mumble as you laugh. Sebastian can’t help but laugh as well, as he walks back and sits next to you.

“Here,” he says as he wraps an arm around your shoulders and has you lay in his lap, while he hold an ice pack wrapped in a cloth, gently against your affected cheek. You can’t help but let a slight moan out. The cold touch is cool against the heat that is radiating from your pain, and it was so welcome. “Better?”

You smile up at him and nod. “Good.”

He runs his hand through your hair as you close your eyes and let the sensations bring some comfort. With the pain medication, the cooling ice pack, and Sebastian’s fingers running through your hair, you find yourself somehow relaxing.

An hour or so later, Sebastian insists on you changing your gauze and rinsing your mouth out. “It’s what the dentist said you should do. To keep from infection.” You can’t help but feel glad that he’s here with you, it lessens the pain, and if it was up to you, you would have just taken the pain medication and fell asleep a long time ago.

While you rinse your mouth, Sebastian appears at the bathroom doorway, he just leans on the frame watching you. “What?” you laugh.

“Nothing, just,” Sebastian smiled, “I like taking care of you.”

You smile and walk over, and kiss him on the cheek. “I like you taking care of me.”

“Come on,” he says as he takes you hand and leads you back to the living room. You see that he has put on your favorite movie, and there’s a bowl of your favorite ice cream on the table. “I read in that pamphlet they gave you, that it’s okay to eat ice cream to help with the swelling.”

You smile and kiss him again, “Thank you.” You sit on the couch together and eat your ice cream. When you’re both done with your treats, he brings you a glass of water with your pain medication. After gulping them both down, he pulls you against him, as you finish the movie. You smile with your head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

“See getting your teeth pull wasn’t as bad as you thought it was, was it.” Sebastian says as he sees you starting to drift to sleep.

You just smile up at him, “Only because I have you to take care of me.” 

“I’ll always take care of you.” he smiles as he runs his fingers through you hair, lulling you to sleep. 

 


	2. Try (Sebastian Stan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Put your make-up on, get your nails done, curl your hair** _

You were at another tireless photo shoot. Sitting in the chair the team that makes you look for for these things are at work. Your face is covered in pounds of things that you can’t even name, someone else has your hands in theirs, covering your nails in  some kind of lotion to have them look ‘better’ along with  new polish. Behind you, you can smell the burning of your hair, as it’s placed in a curling iron and clamped onto until steam comes out of your head. But you sit and let it happen. It’s not what you expected when you got into the business. It had lost it’s joy lately, but you sit there and smile.

_**Run the extra mile, keep it slim so they like you, do they like you?** _

That morning you had awoken an extra hour early  to go for a run. Sebastian hated it when you did that. You both only have such limited time together with both your busy schedules, that he enjoyed the little time you had together. Cuddling in bed, until either one of you were finally forced to leave the bed to get ready for your days. But you explained to him, you had to do it. You had to stay thin for the photo shoots, and left anyways. He hated you for it, and it would cause some arguments between you both. But you did it anyways. When you had returned from your run, he was already gone. He left a note in the kitchen, saying how much he missed you and that he’d see that night for dinner.

“You look great!” said one of your team. You just smile.

_**Get your sexy on, don’t be shy, girl, take it off, this is what you want, to belong, so they like you** _

After the hour long prep, you get to the set. Where you’re told to pose provocatively, and suggestively. Everyone talks about how good you look. But you just smile through it all.  

_**Do you like you?, you don’t have to try so hard, you don’t have to, give it all away** _

You catch a glimpse of your reflection and feel a bit sad. This wasn’t what you had signed on for, but you smile.

_**Get your shopping on, at the mall, max your credit cards, you don’t have to choose, buy it all, so they like you, do they like you?** _

After the shoot, some of the team invite you along for an outing. They were going out shopping and out for lunch. You thought that it would be fun, but you find yourself being judged for everything you do. Everything you like, and you find yourself just taking whatever they tell you to take.

_**Wait a second, why, should you care, what they think of you** _

After an hour, you decide to make some excuse to leave. You feel broken inside, and they don’t even notice when you leave. You sit in your car and just think.

_**When you’re all alone, by yourself, do you like you? Do you like you?** _

You stare at yourself in the rear view mirror, and see all the makeup on your face. Did you really want this? You could barely recognize yourself. You had always wanted to be a writer, you only used the modeling as a thing to pay bills while you wrote. But the last year or two, you let the modeling take center stage while you put your writing on the back burner.

_**You don’t have to try so hard, you don’t have to, give it all away, you just have to get up, get up, get up, get up, you don’t have to change a single thing, you don’t have to try so hard, you don’t have to bend until you break, you just have to get up, get up, get up, get up, you don’t have to change a single thing** _

_Y_ ou drive home contemplating your decisions. You don’t want to model any more, you feel empty.

_**You don’t have to try so hard, you don’t have to, give it all away, you just have to get up, get up, get up, get up, you don’t have to change a single thing,you don’t have to try, try, try, try, you don’t have to try, try, try, try, you don’t have to try, you don’t have to try** _

_**Take your make-up off, let your hair down, take a breath, look into the mirror, at yourself** _

You get home before Sebastian, and head up to the bathroom. As you let the water run for a bath, you stand at the sink and look at you. Slowly you take off the fake eyelashes, you wipe off the lipstick, the eye shadow and liner. You take a washcloth and wash off the foundation and whatever else is caked on your face. Letting your hair down, you settle into the bathtub, you let your head tilt back to let the chemicals, and whatever else was done to your hair, be undone. The warm water is welcome on your body, you feel it melting the worries of the day away. And you realize you have made your decision.. You’re going to finish whatever you have left booked for the next couple of months, and that’s it. You’re going to focus on what you enjoyed, writing.

_**Don’t you like you?** _

You have no idea how long you are in the bathtub, feeling relaxed you lost track of time, until Sebastian opened the door. “Hey babe,” he says as he walks over and kisses you. You smile, “Hey babe.” you say back. He sees how relaxed you are and just kisses your forehead. “When you’re ready, I have dinner ready.” You nod, and he leaves you for a minute as you get out. You let your hair down and wet, and simply wear a tank top and a pair of sweats. You feel comfortable, and when you’re with him you feel beautiful.

As you sit down and eat, he asks what’s bothering you. He could always tell, and you tell him your plans.

_**Cause I like you** _

You let a deep breath out and he smiles. “Finally.” he says.

“What?” you ask confused.

He lets go of his fork, walks over and kneels in front of you, “I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I meant it in a good way.” He reaches up and cups your cheek as he kisses you. “I saw how miserable  it was making you lately, I just wanted you to be happy.”

Tears began to surface, you can’t believe that he’s so unbelievably supportive of you. “Don’t cry.” he says with a chuckle, and kisses you again. “This means we’ll be able to spend more time together, and you’ll be happier.”

You nod, “Actually give me a sec.” he says as he scurries off. You sit there confused, when two minutes later he calls for you, from the guest room. As you walk in, you gasp. “I’ve been dying to give this to you. I thought I’d wait for Christmas, but now’s as good as any time.”

He had redone the room, it was no longer a guest room, but an office. Had you really been gone from the house so often that you didn’t even notice this. One wall had a bookcase with your favorite books lining the shelves. In the middle was a wooden desk, on one side, a laptop on the other a typewriter.

Not just any typewriter, a vintage Royal pink typewriter. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into a passionate kiss as tears roll down your cheeks. “Why?”

He pushes some of your wet hair out of your face, as he takes your face into his hands and looks you straight in the eye, “When I first met you, you were inspiring to be a writer, who just started modeling to pay the bills. At first, I must admit I thought you were vapid, I never thought much about models. But you would talk about these fantastic people, and places that you would imagine about, the things that you would write about, and I realized that you were more than just a pretty face. I knew the modeling thing kinda took over your life, but I didn't care. I only fought with you so much because it made you miserable. And I love you too much for that. I didn't fall in love with a model, I fell in love with you.”

I love you. He said he loves you. This is the first time he has ever said that, and you can’t help but cry again as you kiss him hard and passionately. “I love you too.”


	3. You Belong With Me (Sebastian Stan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You run into your apartment, and shut the door as soon as you’re in. With your back on the door, you let yourself slide to the floor and cry. Between the sweat rolling down your forehead, and the stinging of tears, you are a mess. But you curl up and let yourself cry hard and loud. 

You have no idea how long you are there for until a knock on the door pulls you out of your sorrow. You quickly wipe away the tears on your face, as who ever is on the other side says your name. 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?" 

You know that voice well, it’s your friend Sebastian. Getting up excitedly from the floor, you swing open the door, and throw  your arms around his neck in a hug. "I didn’t know you were back in town!” you exclaim happily. 

“Yeah, go in last night,” he manages to say as your arms were tight around his neck, with laughter. “I can’t breath." 

"Sorry,” you say as you sniffle due to your clogged up sinuses from your crying. 

“Hey,” he says worriedly as he walks into the apartment and closes the door behind him, now looking at your red puffy eyes. “What happened?" 

As you two make your way over to the couch in the living room you explain everything. You tell him how for the last couple of months, your boyfriend had been acting weird, and both of you were spending less time together.  _Work. Stress._ You made up every excuse in the book for it. After all you were starting to fall for him. 

But an hour ago, as you took a jog through central park, you spotted him with someone else. And it had all made sense. You froze in place as you watched them hug, kiss, laugh, walk away hand in hand, as they quipped little funny remarks back and forth as if they had been together forever. But in that moment everything made sense. 

Why he stopped coming over. Why the phone calls went to voice mail. You just wished he had the guts to tell you to your face. Anger boiled in you, but you couldn’t do it. You aren’t the type to make a public spectacle of things, so you ran. You ran back home. 

"I knew I fucking hated that douche.” he says in anger as he paces the living room. You just let a laugh out. “What’s funny? He cheated on you. I’m gonna kill him." 

You laugh again, "You, being angry." 

"Well, I’m glad you’re feeling better.” he says as he gives you his hand, “Now get up and get dressed." 

"Why?" 

"You’re not staying home, just basking in misery over some douche that doesn’t matter. We’re going out." 

"Out where?" 

"Coney." 

You jump up in excitement, you haven’t been to Coney Island for a long time, and the fact that he’s the on taking you makes you happier. "Okay, give me five minutes." 

As you shut the door to your bedroom and begin to get dressed, you start to think about Sebastian. You two have been friends since high school, and you had developed feelings for him in the last couple of years, but you never told him. Better him be your friend, than to drive him away with unrequited  feelings. 

After putting on a pair of black skinny jeans, a pink tee, and black flats you come out and announce that you’re ready. 

"Good!” Sebastian smiles and leads you out to his car. 

Once he parks, you make a beeline to Nathan’s for a hot dog. “Hey.” he says as he catches up to you in line, and drapes an arm around your shoulders. “You left me." 

"You’re slow.” you smirk at him as you get to the counter and order. “And I’m hungry." 

After eating your hot dogs, you guys make your ways to the rides. After a couple of hours of laughing, whiplash, and an oversize teddy bear he won for you, the sun was beginning to set. You are happy, the day had began as shit, and now you are happy. 

You feel a bit tired and were about to call it a day, when you see the Ferris Wheel, "Oh!” you say, “I wanna watch the sunset from the top of the wheel, you wanna come with?" 

Sebastian squints up at the top of the wheel, and than back at you before nodding and following you to line to get on. 

Once at the top of the wheel you smile and let a sigh out as the sun begins to disappear int he distance, "Thanks Seb,” you say as you settle back into your seat. “Today was a horrible day and you made it right again. So, thanks." 

Sebastian smiles back at you, and moves closer to you, wrapping his right arm around your shoulders and bringing you up against him. "I’m happy, that you’re happy. You shouldn’t think about that guy anymore." 

You let a sigh out, your feelings resurface, after all, you were starting to fall for that guy. You were about to say something back to Sebastian, when his lips are suddenly on yours. You sit there frozen, thinking you imagined it. When he pulls away he began to stumble over his words. 

"I’m sorry, I know you’re going through a hard time, but I just couldn’t hold in my feelings anymore. All I could think of was how much you belong with me. And not with all these other douches. And if you don’t feel the same way, its okay. I just needed you to know how I -" 

You shut him up by kissing him again. "You talk too much.” you mutter as you pull away. “I have felt about you like this for a long time too Seb. But I just never told you because I thought you didn’t feel that way about me." 

He smiles reaches over to tuck some loose hair of yours behind your ear, and leaves his hand on your cheek. "I mean it, you know. You belong with me." 

You smile back and settle your head against his shoulder as the wheel starts turning again to bring you back down to the ground. 


	4. The Public Relations Issue (Sebastian Stan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this prompt over at Sebastian Stan Frustrations and couldn’t help it. ENJOY!  
> "Now that Seb is getting worldwide attention, the reader & Chris thinks Sebastian should start mingling around more so they try to set him up on dates like the movie. But Seb just doesn’t seem to be interested in any of the girls they set him up with. Finally a little irritated & annoyed with the matchmaking, he finally bursts out that the only one he ever wants is the reader."

Pacing the living room, you are mad. No, not mad, livid. Beyond livid. Your friend, and client, Sebastian had cancelled on the fifth date that you had set up this month. Being a PR agent, this was bad for business, because not only did you have to fill in as last minute as a  replacement to these dates, making you cancel whatever event or plans you had that night, but also having to calm things down with the woman you represented who you set up on those dates. 

“This is absurd!” you say as you continue to pace, talking with your friend Chris. When you first started in the PR business, you had just met Chris, who had began his acting career. The two of you remained friends through the years as he became Captain America, and you began your own PR firm. Through Chris, you had met Sebastian a few years back when the duo was working on the first Captain America.

You considered Sebastian a friend, though the two of you never really interacted much. But that changed recently when his fame began to rise, and he contacted you about becoming his publicist. He had agreed to your contract and things had been going well, until this month that was. 

“Maybe he has a good excuse this time.” Chris said trying to defend his friend as he sat on your couch watching you pace. For the past month, Chris and yourself had convinced Sebastian that he needed someone to be seen with. Someone to date, and he had agreed, but every time you had set someone up with him he kept canceling. 

“Chris!” you snap at him, as you stop in your tracks, with your arms folded across your chest. 

“What?” he said as he leaned back into the couch. “Maybe he does." 

"Do you want to know what his excuse for the last cancellation was?”

Chris looked at you, and from the arched brow and anger that your eyes knew he dug himself into a hole he couldn’t not climb out of. Shaking his head, you exclaimed, “He said she was  _too_ blond! He’s making up bullshit excuses and I’m tired of this.” Just as you were going to begin your rant about the long hours, and the lost clients due to this Sebastian dating situation, or better lack there of, when he entered. 

“Okay,” he says as he takes a seat next to Chris on your couch. “What are we doing here? What was so important I had to rush over?" 

"Why did you cancel on your date tonight?” you spew angrily at just how causal he is about everything. 

He shrugs as he grabs a magazine off your coffee table and began to thumb through it. “I just didn’t like her." 

"You haven’t even met her yet!” you all but yell at him. 

“Seb,” Chris begins but Sebastian cuts him off. 

“Why is it such a big deal? I just saw her picture, read about her, and figured that I didn’t want to waste my time with someone I probably am not compatible with. Besides,” he looks back up at you. “You can just wear that red dress you have and be my date again." 

The anger you have has tipped over, and you can no longer hold it in. "NO! I WILL NOT!  I am your publicist, and I am trying to do my job, damn it Sebastian. You agreed to this! I am losing clients left and right because you agreed, and I have been pouring countless hours into finding you someone you would like, only for you to cancel on them last minute-”

Chris says your name gently trying to get you to calm down, but you can’t. This was your livelihood and it was suffering greatly lately because of this. Sebastian sits, mouth a gap looking up at you like a child who was just told he’s grounded.

“No, Chris let me finish!” You say putting your hand up in the air. “When I agreed to be your publicist, we entered a mutual agreement, you would not waste my time and I would not waste yours. These bullshit excuses that you give are not good enough. Why do you keep doing this?" 

"I just don’t like them okay.” Sebastian said as he threw the magazine back at the table. 

“Wait,” Chris said as he shifted his weight on the couch to look at his friend. “Are you gay?" 

"Oh my god, that would make sense!” you exclaim now realizing how narrow minded you were. 

“What?!” Sebastian says as he stands up looking back and forth at the two of you. “I’m not gay!" 

"Then what is it?” you ask now just exhausted of the back and forth. “Because,” you take a deep breath in before saying what you wish you didn’t have to say, “if you keep this up, I can’t be your publicist anymore Seb." 

The room got silent and Sebastian stared down at his feet. "Fine,” he huffed after a moment. 

Chris stood up, “Fine you’ll go on the date, or fine, you’re letting her go?" 

He put his hands on his waist as he pivoted his body to face you. "Fine, I’ll tell you why I cancel on these dates." 

You take a step closer towards him, "Okay." 

Looking into your eyes, he takes a deep breath in before finally admitting his reasons. "The reason I cancel on those dates is because I always want you to be my date. The first time was a mistake, I really didn’t like her, and when I realized that you would fill in whenever I said I didn’t like them, I kept canceling them. The only reason I had hired you was because I wanted to be closer to you. Since I met you, you’ll all I can think about.” He ran his fingers through his hair, and licked his bottom lip, before continuing. 

“But I realized that you had a career of your own, and I never thought you liked me back the way that I like you. So, I cancel on these dates, because it means you become my date. And you’re right I’m being selfish, and ruining your career because of it. So, if you have to quit then quit." With that he walks out of your house, leaving you standing there, dumbfound, mouth a gap. You stand there frozen, trying to process everything that Sebastian just said, when Chris begins to laugh. 

"What’s so funny?” you mutter staring at the floor. 

“Nothing,” he says shaking his head, and making his way out. But before he leaves he just asks one thing. “So see you at the event tonight?”

But you don’t know how to answer. 

–

Sebastian was standing near Chris and his date, trying not to feel like a third wheel, when a flash of red catches his eyes. He watches you, as you make your way across the room, wide smile, as you greet everyone you come across by name. Slowly, making your way over to him. 

When you finally make your way over to him, he stands there speechless. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can say anything, you cut him off. 

“You can take this as my resignation, and for our second date, I enjoy Italian." 

Sebastian’s face lights up, and you can’t help but laugh at it as you link your arm into his. "Well,” he says recovering quickly, “this is technically like our sixth date." 

"No.”

“No?" 

"No, and I like daisies.” you say as you begin to work the room again. 


	5. Bang on The Doldrums (Sebastian stan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> A/N, this is a little song fic, the song is Bang On The Doldrums" from Fall Out Boy. I did not write it, just thought of a story as I read it. This is a bit of a sad story, so you have been warned. 
> 
> —–

 

**_I wrote a goodbye note, in lipstick on your arm, when you passed out, I couldn’t bring myself to call, except to call it quits_ **

You softly write one word on his forearm,  _goodbye_ in your lipstick. You can’t bare to do it face to face. You tried last night, and look what that did, you both are here, naked again. Quietly, you make your way out of the bed and gather your things from the floor, tip toe out, and silently close the door behind you. 

**_Best friends, Ex-friends till the end, better off as lovers,and not other way around_ **

As you get dressed in the bathroom, you can’t help but think about everything that has transpired so far in your friendship with Sebastian. You two had always been friends, for a long time. As friends do, you had times were you stuck at the hip and sometimes, you two refused to talk to each other due to different opinions, but you’d always cared for each other. And one day you began sleeping together. You couldn’t deny that you had fallen in love with him, and he admitted that he loved you too. 

**_Racing through the city, windows down, in the back of, yellow-checkered cars_ **

You two would meet up when ever your schedules allowed you to. He was always traveling, and your career was just as demanding, even if it didn’t mean traveling. But you enjoyed it, that is just part of who you are. When fate would let you, you would meet him in whatever city he was in. Together, you’d ride a taxi to whatever hotel room he was staying at, and never leave it. You’d spend it ordering room service, and hands all over each other. Just for you to be in another taxi after on your way back home the next day. 

_**You’re wrong,** _ _**Are we all wrong?,** _ _**You’re wrong,** _ _**Are we all wrong?** _

You knew that this was what it was going to be like. But lately, it had become empty. You two wouldn’t talk like you used to, or enjoy each others company, it was purely physical. You didn’t mind it. But that’s not what your relationship started as. And it broke your heart when you realized it. 

_**This city says, come hell or high water, when I’m feeling hot and wet, I can’t commit to a thing, be it heart or hospital** _

Once you got dressed, you decided to leave. Being in his place, just brought back memories. And if he woke up, you both would end up tangled in a naked frenzy on the bed again. No. It was better if you left. You check your bag again to make sure you didn’t forget anything, and leave your copy of his front door key on the kitchen counter, along with the lipstick. He had bought that for you, saying that he loved that color on you. You’re not going to be using it again any time soon. 

_**Best friends, e** _ _**x-friends to the end, b** _ _**etter off as lovers, a** _ _**nd not other way around, r** _ _**acing through the city, w** _ _**indows down,** _ _**In the back of y** _ _**ellow-checkered cars** _

You flag a taxi down, you have five hours to kill until your flight boards, but you don’t care. You might as well sit there rather than in there. A house full of memories. The cab driver asks where, and you say “LAX.” He nods and races off, and you watch the sights rush by, you put the window down to feel the wind on your face. The lights flash by, and it’ll be a blur to you. “Where are you going?” the cab driver asks. With a sad smile you simply say, “Home." 

_**The tombstones are waiting, t** _ _**hey were half-engraved, t** _ _**hey knew it was over, j** _ _**ust didn’t know the date** _

_"We need to talk.” You said as you stepped into his house. You had made your mind up, today was the night that you would tell him that you wanted to break. Not a forever break, just a break until-both-of-you-had-time-to-commit-to-each-other break._

_“Of course.” he said as he began to kiss you. You put your hands up on his chest and gently push back, “We really need to talk.” you whisper again, it had been long since you had him in front of you, that your body began to respond faster than your brain, and your hands settled on his hips._

_“Yes, I know” he smiled. That damn smile. He took his shoes off and placed his hands on your waist as he kissed you again. “Lets go talk in the bedroom.”_

_“Sebastian,” you said a bit aggravated. He knew that you wanted to take a break, you had talked to him about it on the phone for the last past couple of weeks, and he kept prolonging the inevitable. “Can we please talk about it when you come out to see me.” he would say. You just sighed and finally agreed. But now, it was easier said than done._

_With his hands on your waist, he pushed his hips into yours, and began walking forward causing you to walk backwards as he kissed you. “Lets talk in the bedroom,” he whispered._

_And you much obliged._

_**And I cast a spell over the west, t** _ _**o make you think of me, t** _ _**he same way I think of you, t** _ _**his is a love song,** _ _**In my own way,** _ _**Happily ever after, b** _ _**elow the waist** _

Getting out of the cab, you paid the driver. You walk into the airport and let a sigh out. You want to cry inside, but you’re not going to. You dwell on the good memories. The good times. As you walk through the corridors, the pit in your stomach gets replaced by hunger, but you can’t bring yourself to eat. Instead you find the airport Starbucks and order a drink. Drink in hand, you begin to make your way to the book store. Might as well read as you wait. 

_**Ex-friends till the end, b** _ _**etter off as lovers** _

You make your way to your seat on the plane, and shove your bag into the overhead compartment before sitting down. You fasten your belt and continue to read. It fees like hours when the plane begin to take off, an you look out the window, slowly a sad smile comes to your face. You know that he will either be out of your life, or be your friend, or something. You will let him back up his own mind. You made yours up.  And now you were going back to were it all had began. You’re going home. 

Whatever he decided, you had the memories. And that would be enough. 

 

 


	6. The Center Pole (Sebastian Stan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I came across a prompt from Sebstan Frustration that spoke to me. Especially because something like this happened to me recently. Enjoy.
> 
> Everyday on the way to/home from work I listen to my ipod and end up holding the centre pole on the train which can be kind of awkward when the train suddenly jerks and you go flying around the pole (imagine awkward pole dancing) which gets a LOT of giggles and stares. Tonight I got to thinking, what if one of the people watching was Seb and when you make eye contact he does that cute half smile of his. Please someone write that.

Today was an exhausting, life draining, soul sucking shift, which caused your whole body to ache and feel sore. As you made your way to the train stop you realized the stress had seeped into your very muscles and bone, and couldn’t help but think about the warm bath that you were going to sink into as soon as you got home. 

Exhausted, you concentrate on the music blasting in your headphones as you wait on the platform for your train. Your eyes are closed and you smile, music always makes you feel better. Nodding your head to the music, you begin to relax slightly, and only open your eyes to make sure you don’t look like a crazy person on the platform. As you do your train pulls up, and before you know it, everyone packs into it like wild animals at a watering hole. 

By the time you step into the train, there are no more free seats and you’re stuck holding onto that center pole. You sigh and grab a hold of it as the doors close. You lean against it, with your eyes closed, letting the music calm you down, and release the stress of the day, as you begin to think of the warm bath that you will be in your near future. 

Two stations pass by, and all the sudden the train yanks to a sudden halt. Surprised, your legs slip out underneath you but your reaction is to wrap one of your legs around pole to steady yourself and grip it with both hands. You think this would help maintain your balance, but instead you end up awkwardly twirling around it, inside your mind you’re hoping that no one saw you, but as you straighten up, you hear people snicker. 

Your face turn crimson red, and you try to look anywhere that doesn’t involve eye contact with people. But when you look to the side, you make eye contact with a pair of icy blue eyes, and you can’t help but gawk at who they are attached to. 

 _Please say he didn’t see that. Oh god. Please._ But his mouth then parts into half smile, and you know that he saw it. You look away as blush reddens your face and silently curse that your still have three more stops to go. 

“Are you okay?” a voice says to the right of you, you look to see the blue eyed man standing there, and you lose the ability to talk. 

“Uh-huh.” You nod your head. He laughs as he grips the pole with you bracing himself for the upcoming stop. 

“My names Sebastian.” he says holding his free hand for you to shake, you take it, silently cursing how clammy they are at the moment. 

Quickly you shake out the thought and as you shake his hand you say, “Hi, I’m-” Before you can finish it he says your name, and you begin to feel uncomfortable, how does he know your name? Seeing your facial expression, he quickly adds. 

“I see you on the train everyday. I work in the same building as you." 

"Oh,” you laugh. For the next couple of minutes you talk, and laugh at how even though you both had been working in the same building for so long that you two never had official met before. 

A stop before yours, he bids you farewell and gets off, saying that he’ll see you tomorrow. As the doors close you can’t help but smile. Sure this might have been an awkward train ride, but at least some good came from it. 


	7. Coming Home (Chris Evans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by a gif i saw on tumblr   
> 

You were home alone cleaning up, Chris was going to be home within a day or two from the golf tournament, and you just wanted to keep busy to keep your mind off the anticipation. Having limited communication due to his busy schedule, and the time difference, made you miss him even more. 

As you finished the upstairs, you decided to head downstairs to the ‘man cave’ as Chris so dubbed it. There laid all his relaxation things. The ping pong table that was used for beer pong 90% of the time. Some books, movies, coffee table, a couch and a television set. It wasn’t such a mess because he wasn’t around, but it could do with a good cleaning. 

With your headphones still in your ears, you begin to clean up the DVD cases that lay scattered across the coffee table, along with some magazines. Then move onto the mess under the ping pong table. 

But unsuspecting you, didn’t know that as you did, Chris was making his way down the stairs, having arrived early to surprise you. When he called your name and didn’t hear you reply, he thought you might had been out, and decided to head down to store his golf clubs. A smile crept across his face as he saw you bent under the ping pong table, and he gently set his clubs against the wall as to not inform you of his arrival. He began to slowly make his way over to you, as you came up from picking up a paddle and some balls that were abandoned under the table, and wrapped his arms around your waist.

Which caused you to scream and turn around, practically jumping on the ping pong table. When you did, the ear buds fell out out your ears, and the sound of Chris’s laugh filled your ears, along with your heart thumping inside your chest. 

“You asshole!” you say as you sit on the edge of the ping pong table, slapping his shoulder with the paddle, trying to steady your heart rate. 

“I’m so sorry babe, I couldn’t help it.” he says as his laughter begins to die down, and he stands between your legs in front of you. 

Shaking your head at him, your anger begins to become happiness at the fact that he’s home now. “How was your trip?" 

He shrugs, as he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you against him. "Lonely." 

"Hey,” you say kissing his forehead. “You’re home now." 

"Yes, I am.” he says with a smirk, and quickly picks you up, twirling you around as you squeal and wrap your arms around his neck and hold on tight. He lets himself fall onto the couch with you on top, and both of you stay like that laughing. 

Looking up at you, he tucks some loose hair of yours behind your ear, “I’ve missed you so much.” he practically whispers. Leaning down, placing a soft kiss on his lips, you whisper back. “I’ve missed you more." 

"Wanna do pizza and a movie?” he asks as you both settle up into a comfortable position on the couch. 

“Anything you want babe.” you say as you settle against his chest just happy that he was home. 


	8. Finals (Chris Evans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came across this gif and this little thing came to mind  
> 

Your room is a war zone. Books litter the floor, your wall is covered with what you deem important facts, or things that may contain the answers to what you need. Your roommate had even set up a boundary to keep your mess away from her side. But that didn’t bother you, in fact she had taken it upon herself to stay with her boyfriend while finals were happening as she found your side of the room distracting. After a quick power nap, you simply rolled over and begin to read another textbook that you left there to study, and continue to prepare for finals.

Not bothering to change, barefoot, in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top, you pace your room back and forth as you recite the things you need to know out loud. Continuing to highlight and write notes in the edge of the pages. You have no idea how long you have been studying until there’s a knock on the door. Ignoring it, you continue to pace and reading, maybe someone had knocked on your door by mistake, they’ll be gone once they saw their mistake.

“Open the door I know you’re in there.” You hear a familiar voice call from the other side of the door, but you continue to pace, you have no time for socialization you tell yourself. You need to ace this final.

“Come on, open the door. I’m not leaving until you open the door.” he calls again through the wood, but you continue to pace. He’ll give up, you tell yourself, you put your book down and pick up your notebook as you jot down more notes. As your pen touches paper, you hear scratching noises on the door, he’ll get tired, you think. He’ll leave. But he doesn't and it begins to throw off your concentration, and you finally give in, and open the door to let your best friend in.

“What do you want Chris?” you say as you swing the door open and cross your arms in front of your chest, angrily.

“You look adorable when you’re angry.” he says as he side steps you and walks into the room.

“Chris. I have to study, so please. What do you want?” you say as you close the door, walk across the room and sit on your bed, setting the notebook on your lap as you continue to write.

“Well, for one, you stood me up.”

“What?” You say rather annoyed but not looking up from your notebook. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You reach over and grab another book from the floor and open to a bookmarked page.

He looks at you with hurt in his eyes, “Do you really not know what today is?”

You sigh and drop your head back as you close your eyes, fine, you think. If he wants to play this game, lets play, the sooner I play the quicker he’ll be out of here.

“No.” you say you put the books to the side and look up at him looming over you, he had been letting his beard grow back and you couldn’t help but admire how much older it made him look. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He picked up some books that were on a chair next to your bed, and set them down on the floor, before sitting down on it, and you contained your need to tongue lash him for touching your stuff right now.

“Dude,” he says softly, “It’s June 13.”

“So,” you say, “Why does it mat-” you stop yourself mid sentence, when you realize why he’s angry. “It’s your birthday.” you say softly now.

“Yeah, and I waited for you like an idiot at the tattoo parlor.”

“Fuck.” you say putting your head in your hands. You forgot that last Christmas you promised you’d get a tattoo with him for his birthday for not buying him a gift. “I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he said, “I know finals are coming up. But,” he says as he stands up, “If you hurry, put on some pants and a jacket, we can make it before they close.”

You bite your lip, as you watch him walk to the door, before finally saying, “No, Chris. I’m not going. I have my final tomorrow, I really need to finish studying.”

He turns around and looks at you, visibly hurt. You feel a pain in your heart, and quickly look down at your books again, avoiding his look. You try to write more notes, but you can’t knowing that you just hurt your best friend.

“Fine.” he says as he takes his shirt off, and sits on the bed with you. “Let’s fucking study.”

“What?” you say as you look over at him. His arms are bigger than you remember, and his physique, you admire. But only as a medical student you shake your head. 

“Well, apparently this final means a lot to you. So, let’s study. I’ll help you study. Lets get you into medical school.”  He says as he pulls your notebook out of your lap and begins to quiz you. After an hour, you feel much more confident. Whenever he asks you a question, the answers naturally come to you. He pulls out his cellphone and orders a pizza to be delivered seeing how late it was getting, there was no other place that was going to be open. As you waited for it to arrive, you continue to pace back and forth, while Chris continued to quiz you.

When it finally arrived, you realized how hungry you were, “Thank you so much.” you say as you eat your third slice.

“Of course,” he says as he bites into a slice. “It still doesn’t make up for the fact for forgetting my birthday.”

“Oh screw you Evans.” you say bitterly now standing up, defensively with your arms across your chest. “You don’t get to lecture me for forgetting your birthday ONE TIME!”

“What?” he says looking up at you from the where he laid on your bed. “You’re not allowed to be mad. It’s my birthday, you promised me something, I waited for you and you stood me up. And in spite of that, I am here, helping you study.”

“I didn’t ask you to do that!” You spit back. “Okay! So I forgot your birthday ONE TIME! Big fucking deal Evans!” You didn’t know if it was long hours you were keeping to study, the pressure of the final, or the way Chris talked to you, but you snapped. “I never held it against you when you forgot my birthday! Or when you and I had plans, but you blew them because you met someone new, or had to go do a new project! Anytime! ANYTIME! You had something that you felt was important, important to you, I supported you unconditionally! Because you are my friend! And now that I have this!” You says as you raise your arms at the books and notes, and charts that line the wall, “You get mad. Do you even know how much it means to me to do this! Because you haven’t visited me not even ONCE since I’ve been here. But yet on the other hand, when ever you needed me, I would make the free time to support you. So yes Evans, I am sorry I forgot your birthday. ONCE, in all the years that I have known you. I am sorry I forgot your birthday once.”

He looks away, contemplating everything you just said, obviously hurt by it. You stand where you are, regretting what you said. You swallow the lump in throat, and finally decide to say something.

“Chris,” you say coming out a mere whisper, “I didn’t mean it.”

“No,” he says finally looking up at you. “You did.” Standing up, he walks over to you and pulls you into his enormous arms for a tight hug, “I’m sorry,” he says as he kisses your cheek. “I don’t mean to make you feel that way.” His breath is warm against your cheek. “You’re my best friend, and I don’t know what else to say, besides I’m sorry.” His hand runs up and down your back in a comforting motion.

“No,” you say now taking a step back. “I’m sorry. I think the pressure from this final has finally got to me, and I just snapped.”

He let out a boisterous laugh as he puts his hand on his chest. “You think.”

“Shut up!” you say playfully smacking him on the arm.

“Alright,” he says as he wraps an arm around your shoulders and leads you to the chair. “Now, let’s do one final quiz, and then sleep. Okay.”

“Okay,” you say, but instead of sitting on the chair, you lay down, “My feet are tired from pacing back and forth. I’ll lay.” Chris lets a chuckle out and sits next to you.

“Okay.”

Before you know it, you’re drifting off to sleep, and Chris pulls a blanket up around the two of you. And you shut your eyes finally letting sleep overtake you.

“You’re going to pass.” he whispers and kisses your forehead.

You smile, as you drift off. “I know.” you mutter with the little strength you have left to be conscious. As you feel the pull of the dream world, you know that nothing is going to snap you out of this because you have been running on pure caffeine, and one hour of sleep days for the last week. Darkness over take you as you hear an equally tired Chris whisper.

“I love you." 

You are too tired to be sarcastic or to lie, and whisper back, "I love you too." 


	9. Blah (sebastian stan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lame title. That's how i feel right now. Just blah. Thank you all for reading these =):  
> <3
> 
>  

Sitting on the bench overlooking the ocean, you stare off as the sun begins to set. You were feeling down again. Just one of those days, everything you were going through was hard, and it would just overcome you. So you left your apartment and walked. You walked until the streets ended and the sand began and found some makeshift bench, someone had left behind, made of driftwood. You had no idea how long you were sitting there, all you know was that this made you feel somehow slightly better. Nothingness. Just focusing on the waves crashing in and being pulled back to where they came.  
  
Your skin was starting to goosebump at the impending night that was coming. It somehow made you feel better, it made the chaos that was raging in your head just freeze. You took a deep breath in and felt the cold air chill your lungs and throat as you expelled it out slowly.

“I knew I’d find you here.” You hear a voice say somewhere behind you before a body sits itself next to you. You chuckled softly, of course he found you. He always knew, or he never gave up until he did find you. “It’s so cold.” he says as he takes off his jacket and puts it on your shoulders.

“I don’t need it.” you say as you stand up and hand it to him. “I’m heading back home anyways.”

"Please stop doing this,” Sebastian says as he trails behind you.

“Doing what?” you say as you wait for the signal to change so you can cross the street, giving him the opportunity to catch up to you.  
“Just shut yourself out from the rest of us when things get hard for you.”

“Sebastian,” you say in exasperated groan, not wanting to discuss this, as the light turned green and you began to cross the street.

“No,” he says as he grabs a hold of your right wrist and pulls you back onto the sidewalk in front of him. Standing there you could see the pain in his eyes, and you felt bad for just brushing him off.

“I’m your friend. I’m here for you, why do you do this.”

“Because,” you say staring off at the now darkened sea, as the sun had finally sunk into the horizon. “It’s my burden to bare, they’re my problems, not yours.”

“Really (y/n),” he says angry. “You are my best friend, I love you, okay. And it tears me apart to see you do this to yourself. I am here for you, your burdens are mine.”

You stood there, frozen, did he say what you thought you heard him say? He stood there with a hurt expression on his face as he read the confusion on yours, awaiting an answer, placing his hands on his hips he realized what he had blurted out and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it." He said softly.

"So you didn't mean it?"

"What?" He asked snapping back up and closing the space between you. "Of course I meant it, what I meant to say was that I didn't mean to tell you like this, while you have a lot going on. I meant to tell you before but then all this happened, and I just wanted you to know that I’m here for you. No matter what. You don't have to go through this alone." You didn't even realize that there were tears in your eyes until you felt them stream down your cheeks, leaving a cold trial on your skin.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you more confused or push you away. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way. I'll still be your friend, and I'll always be there for you."

Sebastian said as he took his hands and cupped your face wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you too." you simply whispered.  
"What?" Sebastian asked, as he looked into your eyes in disbelief, wanting to hear it back again.

"I love you."

"Do you really mean it?"

You nodded gently in his hands. "I have for a while,but you were always coming and going. Then things got bad and worse then okay then bad again. I just never thought telling you would be a good idea with all that I was going through."

He pulls you into his arms for a warm embrace, and you wrap your arms around him too. It was a welcomed warmth.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that.” he simply whispers as he holds you close. After a moment you both pull back slowly. “Come on.” he says rubbing your arms with his hands. “It’s getting really cold out here, lets go back and get you warm.”

You simply nod as he tangles his fingers with yours and you walk hand in hand back home.


	10. Camping (Chris Evans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love it means a lot <3 
> 
>  

You wake up to coldness, as someone said you name. The chill surrounds you and you feel the need to get up and move to create some warmth. But you also have the urge to continue to ball yourself up and continue to sleep. “Rise and shine sleepy head.” you hear his voice cut through your thoughts, and you can’t help but smile. You remember why you are here in the cold. 

“No!” you say back with a smile on your face as you begin to stretch out. He lets a chuckle come out as you hear the snow scrunch under his boots, and you know he’s standing at the entrance of the tent waiting for you to come out. You begin to curl up again into your sleeping bag.

“Come on.” Chris says playfully, as he watches you curl into your sleeping bag.

“But it’s warm here, give me five more minutes.”

“But then I’d be out here all by myself. You can’t do that to me. Especially not on our anniversary.”

“Aw,” you say as you sit up in your sleeping bag. “That’s a low blow Evans.”

“Got you up.” He smiled at you, as he stood at the opening of the tent shaking a tin cup at you. “I made you some hot coco.”

“Hmm,” you say as you unzip the sleeping bag, and begin to put on your boots. It was a good thing you went to sleep in layers last night. You quickly tie your hair up into a messy ponytail not caring about it, as you made your way out into the nipping cold. Pulling on the sleeves of your flannel to cover your hands from the cold, you accept the cup from Chris. “Thanks babe.” you smile as you sip the warm beverage, warming you up instantly.

You both sit outside the tent for a moment as you drink your hot chocolate, and you realize that he’s staring at you with a smile on his face. "What?” you ask as you take your sleeve and begin wiping away at your face. “Do I have drool on my face?”

“No,” he laughs and shakes his head. “I have something to show you.” He stands up and holds out his hand for you to take. You gladly accept it with your free hand and you leave your cup next to the tent as you follow him.

He leads you down a little path past some foliage, “Where are we going?” you ask as curiosity got the best of you. But in response all you got was the sound of the snow crunching under both your boots. As you reach the end of the clearing you see you’re at a cliff that overlooks everything. Right now in the early darkness, it is still breathtaking.

“Here.” he says as he lays down the blanket a safe distance from the edge, where you could overlook things, but not slide off. “Come, sit.” he says with a goofy grin on his face as he pats the space between his legs and you can’t help but smile back. You walk over, and sit between his legs leaning your back against his chest, and he wraps the blanket around you both to keep you warm.

“So you woke me up early, just so we could sit on a cliff?” you jest.

“Shut up.” he says playful as you rest your head on his left shoulder and he nuzzles the right side of your face with his beard. You giggle a bit, as you put your hand up in between your neck and his face to keep it from tickling you.  Soon you see the real reason he brought you here. The sun begins to rise in the horizon, and brings everything to life. The sky is filled with colors and you can’t help but hold your breath in as you see the magic unfold. You both sit there enjoying the scenery unfold before you.

“Thanks,” you say breaking the silence, as you lean back to look up at him. “For bringing me out here.”

“Marry me,” he blurts out as he looks into your eyes. And you freeze where you are just staring up into his eyes, trying to figure out if you really are awake, or if you are still asleep in your tent. It’s then that you snap out of your stupor when you feel his hand warming your cold right cheek, as he tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“I-I,” you say over and over as he shifts around and pulls out a box from his pocket and opens it to show you.

“Part of me wanted to wait until we were back home, but being here. I couldn’t wait any longer. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  You stare at the ring and then look back at him. His face with anxious smile awaiting your response.

“Chris,” you whisper in surprise, knowing what you’re supposed to say at this moment, but for some reason the words don’t come. The smile began to disappear from his face.

“You don’t-” Chris started but you stopped him with a kiss as you warp your arms around his neck and pulled him against you.

“Yes.” you said breathlessly as you pulled apart. “Yes.”

The smile began to reappear on his face, as he pulled you closer for another passionate kiss. 


	11. Rain (Tom Hiddleston)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Great, just great.” You mutter as you take off your blazer and use it to cover your head as you walked through the rain. You were on vacation in London and had just finished a lunch in with some friends, when a sudden down pour began. And here you were in your black dress and heels, trying to shield yourself from the downpour as you tried to make your way to somewhere dry.  You feel your heels begin to pool with rain water and curse to yourself as you wait for a light to change. “Come on!” you say trying to press the button with your elbow again.

Once the light does finally change, it’s a mad dash across the damped roads. When you reached the other side though, luck was not on your side, as your right heel got caught in a grate and snapped. “Really!” you exclaim loudly as you limp along, not wanting to stop, when all the sudden there was no rain falling on your head.

“You can lean on me.” You hear a voice say, you turn up to see that a man was standing right next to you, holding his umbrella over the two of you. You’re transfixed for a moment before shaking yourself out of your stupor. He was a stranger. A good looking stranger, but a stranger none the less.

“No, thanks.” you say, as you begin to limp again, pulling your blazer again over your head.

“Look,” he says as he keeps in pace with you and dry under his umbrella. “I don’t have to walk you

you home, you don’t me I understand. But let me at least make sure you are in a safe and warm place.”

“Like your house?” You retort snarky, not because you didn’t appreciate it, or hated the man. But because of the cards that life was handing you right now. But he didn’t seem to mind it.

“No,” he responded as he continued to walk alongside you. “There’s this cafe just around the corner that I frequent. They have some wonderful tea, It would be a good place to out wait this torment.”  Tea did sound good. You look at him once more, before sighing to yourself and resign. “Lead the way.”

“Here,” he said as he wrapped an arm around your waist and lifted you slightly, “I saw you break your heel, this way you don’t wobble all the way there. Name is Tom, by the way.”

“Y/N,” you reply kindly as you hobble along with him.  After a couple of minutes of awkwardly walking against a stranger, you arrive to the cafe he spoke of.

Immediately you rushed to a booth and began to take your shoes off cursing, the weather and yourself for not being better prepared. You hadn’t even noticed that Thomas graciously had ordered some tea for both of you, and was now walking over you with a tea in either hand for both of you. “Oh my god, thank you so much.” You say as you take a sip from the tea letting it warm you from the inside.

“You are welcome.” he says as he takes a sip from his cup.

After an awkward silence you speak. “Thank you again for being so kind. Not a lot of people would have stopped to help.”

“No problem, really.”

“So,” you say as you look down at the tea in your hands, an awkward silence beginning to come down between you again. When he speaks this time. “Where are you from? I can tell by your accent that you are not from around here.”

“Oh,” you laugh. “No, no I’m from the states, as you say. But nobody warned me about rain.”

He smiles at you, and you can’t help but blush. Taking another sip from your tea, you ask, “So, are you like the towns knight in shining armour? You go around looking for damsels who need help?”

He let out a boisterous laugh, that made you smile. “No,no,” he said as his laugh subsided and smiled at you. “Such a position does not exist, I wouldn’t mind it. I was just on my way to meet a mate, when I saw you running across the street. Thought that you could use a hand.”

“Well, thank you.” you say graciously again. You both continue the conversation until you run out of topics to talk of. That’s when he looks up out the window and see that the weather has finally cleared up.

“Well, would you like me to call you a taxi?” he said as he helps you up and out of the booth.

“Yes, please.” you say happily as he walks you out to the sidewalk where he hails one for you. You were just happy that you would be able to get home and get out of the wet clothes and into your warm pajamas. “Thanks again. For the umbrella, and the tea.” you say as he opens the door for you.

“Please, don’t mention it.”

Before he closes the door, you can’t help but smile, and say, “Don’t be a stranger if you see me around.”

He smiles back. “I won’t.” With that the taxi began to zip down the streets to your hotel. You smiled to yourself, looking forward to bumping into a cute stranger again.

 

 


	12. The Lie (Sam Winchester)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I read this [imagine over here](http://imaginefandomsblog.tumblr.com/post/132469185782/imagine-sam-when-you-tell-him-you-have-feelings) at [@imaginefandomsblog](http://tmblr.co/mtdrI5cwo-LU6XFGU7gAx4g) and this one shot ran away from me, it became it bit longer than I would have wanted it to be, but whatever. Here it is. 
> 
> Gif is not mine   
> 

 

 “You what?” Sam asked with a pained look on his face.

“Yeah,” you swallowed a lump in your throat as you replied.

Sam let a chuckle out as he looked at the space between his hands on the table and back to you.

“So you’re saying that-”

“I think I may be falling for Dean.”  A weight sank his heart, as he heard your confession, he was in love with you, and now he realized,  he would  never be able to tell you.

“Oh,” was all he could say as he looked down at his hands on the table, and you took another drink from your water.

“Yeah,” you said as felt your heart heavy with the lie you told Sam. “I have to go. I’ll catch up to you guys later.” Without looking at Sam one more time, you slowly pushed your chair back, stood up and made your way to your room.  Once behind a closed door, you put your hand up to your face to stifle a sob.

* * *

 

You lied to Sam. You were madly in love with him. And you began to suspect he was beginning to feel the same way.

So you lied. There was one thing that this business did not have the luxury of, and that was love. There was no way you could admit your real feelings for Sam and not have it end in disaster in the hunting game.

You let yourself fall onto your bed and cry.

When you awoke an hour later, you were tired and angry. Leaving the comfort of your room, you headed to the bathroom to wash up. After washing your face you realized how quiet the bunker was you began to look for the boys.  Sam was nowhere to be found, Dean on the other hand was sitting on couch drinking some beers.

“Hey,” you said as you took a seat next to him. “Where Sam?”

“Something about jogging.” was all Dean said as he handed you a beer which you accepted and proceeded to drink. Dean was more like a big brother to you, and you wanted to tell him what happened earlier but couldn’t bring yourself to admit the foolish mistake. So you sat there and drank a beer with him, what else was there to do.

Another couple of minute passed when Dean’s phone rang.

“Hello.” Someone said something on the other end which caused Dean to sit up straight and abandon his beer. “Where? Hello! Sammy!?”  Your heart sank, and you felt a knot form in the pit of your stomach as you sat up waiting to ask Dean about the phone call.

“We got to go. Sam is trapped by a ghost.”

“What? Where?” you quickly said as you ran for your boots and jacket.

“Let’s go, we’ll talk about it on the way there.” he said as he walked out to Baby and you followed him. The entire car ride you were wrecked with nervousness, Sam was out there, he needed your help.

As Dean sped, you made sure to load up the shotguns with salt rounds and cocked them ready to be used. Then made sure to have something made out of iron in your pocket.

As Dean pulled up to an abandoned house you couldn’t help but crack a joke to break the tension. “This is some jog Sam.”

Dean just got out angry that his brother would go this alone. “Don’t leave my sight,” he said as the two of you walked to the front door. You nodded a yes, as you handed him a shotgun and some extra rounds. “From what I heard on the phone this ghost is a son of a bitch. I’m not taking any chances.”

Your instinct was to run inside and shot everything and anything to get to Sam. You needed him safe. But Dean was right, that way would get you both killed easily, and you were happy that at least one of you were so level headed.

Dean kicked the door in, held shotgun at the ready in front of him and stepped to the right as you quickly came in on his left. You both swept your side, back to back, before meeting in the middle.

No sign of anything, yet. In front of both of you were three options. One was stairs to your left that led up to the second floor. The other was a hallway that led to the kitchen. The third option was a shed in the backyard.

Dean looked at you and signed up. You nodded in agreement a yes. Being the closest, you took lead making your way up the stairs, Dean following close behind.

When you got upstairs there was nothing but a solitary bedroom. Empty and dusty as if no one had been then it for years. As you inspected the room a sudden scream filled the silence of the night. You both ran to the window and saw lights in the shed. “Sammy!” Dean yelled. Which was only responded with more screams.

Your heart quickened at the sound, you turned around and began to run to the stairs with Dean yelling behind you. Which suddenly became a groan. Turning around, you saw him pinned against a wall and dresser,which he was trying with all his might to push away.

“Dean!” you yelled as you made your way quickly beside him. You squatted down and pushing your shoulder into it, the two of you tried to get it off of him. When you looked back up you saw the ghost above Dean’s head ready to attack.

“Duck!” you yelled as you picked up your shotgun and blasted the ghost. As it dispersed the dresser gave slack and Dean was free.

“You okay?” you ask as you helped him snake his way out between the dresser and the wall.

“Yeah,” he said as he rubbed his legs. “Let’s go.”

The two of you continued to make your way down and out of the house.

Halfway to the shed, Sam let another scream out causing you both to break into a sprint to the shed door. “Sam!” you yelled as you tried the door only to find a lock on it.

“Sammy!” Dean called out as he took his pistol out and shot the lock off.

The scene inside sank your heart. “Sam.” you whispered softly as you made your way to him.

He was tied to a chair, bruised,bleeding and weak. You had never seen Sam like this before. Sure, in your time hunting with the boys you all had been injured and the three of you would patch each other up. But this. You’ve never seen Sam like this and it broke your heart.

You took your blade out of its holster and began to cut the binds around his wrists. “Sam” you said gently as you tried to get him talk to you, as Dean stood guard. “Sammy, baby.” you found yourself saying trying to get him to show some sign of life.

Your heart began to bounce as you heard him groan your name. “Hey, take it easy.” You said trying to help him to his feet. Soon the three of you were outside as Dean looked around trying to make sure that the ghost didn’t come popping out somewhere.

“The bones,” Sam moaned as you helped him walk towards the impala. His arm slung across your shoulders as you tried to carry as much as his weight as you could to help him.

“Where are they?” Dean asked, Sam then took some of his strength to lift his hand and point back at the other end the shed. The three of you made your way over to see a shovel and some loosened up dirt and some bones at the bottom of the hole.

You carefully set Sam down as you and Dean worked faster than you had ever before to finish digging up the bones, salting them and burning them.  Together with Sam in between you both, you helped him back to Baby. You sat in the back seat as you held onto him controlling the bleeding from his wounds. As soon as you were back in the bunker, you guys took his to his room, and as you dressed his wounds, Dean paced back and forth giving him a lecture before he finally retreated to leave you two be.

As you finished the last stitch, you placed an ice pack on his head to help with the swelling eye. As he sat on the edge of the bed, you stood in front of him looking at his face as you held the ice pack on his eye. “How are you feeling?” you asked gently.

With a half sad smile, he looked into your eyes and replied. “Better. Thanks.” That was all you needed to hear to let your anger come out of you.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SAMUEL!” you said as you tried your hardest to not touch him, and shook your hands in the air. “How can you just go out like that on your own and not let us know. You could have been seriously hurt tonight!”

“I thought that you and Dean could use some time alone, and I went to a jog and when I was out there I heard about the house. I thought there would be no harm in checking it out.” Was all Sam could say, but those words stung you, knowing you had driven him away with your fake confession earlier, to the point where he was injured.

“You’re such a jackass.” you muttered with your arms crossed in front of your chest.

“Why am I the jackass?” Sam asked as he set the ice pack down on the bed and towered over you. You looked into his eyes, then down to his lips. And you couldn’t help it anymore. Almost having Sam torn away from you was your breaking point. You wrapped your arms around his neck, brought him down to you and kissed him.

His hands dropped down to your waist and tenderly held you closer as he returned it. When you pulled away , he seemed happy and confused at the same time, and you became nervous. You quickly let go of him and cleared your throat. “I’ll check on your wounds in an hour.” you said looking at the floor and turning around quickly trying to make your way out of the room. But before you could open the door, Sam’s hand was on yours pulling you back to him.

“What was that about.” he said softly with hope in his eyes, and his eyebrows knitted together. You sighed, and with eyes casted to the floor, you told him the truth. The lie, the reason behind it, and the fear that filled you when you saw him the way you found him, and the fear of that being worse. “I know it’s stupid, bu-” your words came to a halt as he kissed you again.

“It’s not stupid.” he whispered as you pulled apart. “I love you.”

You knew that this would end up badly sooner or later, but right now it didn’t matter. 

“I love you too.” you said as you pulled him closer and kissed him again. 


	13. Merry Christmas (Sebastian Stan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Wrote this for a friend, but found it to be relatable for a lot of people. So here you are. Merry Christmas

 

That was it, you stood up from the table and made your way out to the hall. The shouting didn’t stop. You grabbed a bottle of wine from the kitchen and your jacket from the hallway and left. Not like it mattered, they just kept on fighting. It had just began to snow, so you walked carefully to not slip, you had no idea where you were going, but you were going.  As you reached the end of the block you unscrew the top of the bottle, and took a swig out of it. In front of you were two options, you could sit on the swings at the empty playground on your right, or you could take a left and keep wondering down the neighborhood.

Seeing as you weren’t dressed for a long cold trek, and the snow was beginning to make a small blanket on everything, you chose the playground. You carefully step over the concrete boundaries of the play yard and make your way over to the swings. Testing it with your hand to make sure that it would be able to hold you, you finally turn around and let yourself fall onto the swing, as you bring the bottle back up to your lips.Time passes on comfortably for you, with the warmth that the wine provides, you aren’t too cold as the snow continues to cascade the neighborhood.

Having forgotten your phone back at home, and not wearing a watch, you measure time in the snow that has fallen. You have no idea how long it has been, when a car pulls up to the curb, and hear someone call your name. You look up and see your neighbor, Sebastian. He had moved in next door to you back in August, and you had developed somewhat of a crush on him. You both would leave the house at the same time for work, so you’d wave at each other and wish the other a good day. And in the summer you’d watched him do yard work, shirtless, in the sun. And when he finished, you asked him to help with yours.

He slowly walked towards you and  the sound of crunching snow under his shoes began to echo in the empty air. “Hey, what are you doing out here?” he asks with a slight smile on his face as he sits in the swing next to you. You just lift the wine bottle, as if it explains the chaos that is your family in your home right now.”Yikes,” he says as he looks back down the street to both your houses. “That bad huh?”

Nodding yes, you take another swig from the wine, and then hold it out for him. “Want some?” Your voice says hoarsely from the cold. Letting a chuckle out, he shook his head, and stood up.

“So,” he said as he stood behind you and began softly push you. “How long are planning on staying out here?” You shrug as the swing comes back and his hands touch your back again, to create enough momentum to help swing you back up. “Don’t know, maybe till I’m done with this wine.” You lift it up in the air and carefully to your lips.  
He simply let a chuckle out, “Well,” he said holding onto the chains of the swing as it came back down, causing it to stop and you were right underneath him, he lowered his head down and brought it close to yours and looked sideways at you. It caused your heart to race, and your cheeks to flush. Sebastian had never been in this close proximity of you, and it made butterflies flutter in your stomach.  “I don’t have a jacket on, and I’m pretty sure you’re cold too. Would you like to hide away at my place until you’re ready to rejoin your family? You can see your kitchen from mine.”

You freeze slightly as you look into his eyes and see he’s being genuine. You wanted to say now, but right now, returning home was not an option you were enjoying, nodding your head, he smiles back at you. “Great, come on.” he say as he leads you back to his car. Once inside the warmth of his car, you melt into the passenger seat. You had no idea how cold it had been out there until now. The heater blasted warm air in your face, and the seat warmers heated your back, and it felt like bliss. As he started the engine and began to drive down the block towards your house, the radio came to life and the voice of Sinatra soothed your ears, and a smile came to your face.

“You like Sinatra?” he asked as he began to turn into his driveway, as he did you couldn’t help but look to your right and look into the living room windows of your house. You simply nodded yes, as he parked the car, and slowly made your way out. You stood in the driveway between your house and Sebastian’s as you looked at yours, the shouting still audible. “You want me to walk you to your house?” he asked where he stood by the driver side of the car. You quickly shook your head, “No thank you.” An hour later the two of you stood in his kitchen laughing as you tried to make a sandwich out of anything in his refrigerator.

“Do you even have any peanut butter?” you asked giggling as you began to rummage the cupboards. He shook his head no, and the two of you began having another laughing fit. “Okay just plain bread it is.” You laughed as you sat at the table next to him and placed the bread on plates. From where you both could sit you could look past the string of lights that Sebastian had hung around his kitchen window, past the yard and into your kitchen window. There you could see what remained of your family, sitting around the table. Some were still arguing, others stared angrily at their plates as they ate. “I’m sorry.” Sebastian voice said softly next to you. “I know we haven’t known each other long, but I’m sorry you’re hiding out at my place, rather than over there.”

“That’s okay.” You say looking at him and smiling. “They do this every year, I like it here better anyways.” His smile got bigger, and it caused you to blush and look back at the bread in front of you. After some chatter, the two of you ended up sitting on his couch as Sinatra blasted yet again, and you shared embarrassing Christmas moments, and best places to eat around town.

“The italian food there is the best. You have to try it.”

“Yeah?”  you asked as you drank some water.

“Yeah,” Sebastian smiled, “If you want I can take you sometime.” He said as he looked down and then back up at you.

“Yeah?” You asked softly, as you lowered the glass to the coffee table to the side.

“Yeah.” He smiled again.

“That good huh?” You asked with a slight laugh.

“Well,” he said looking in front of him and then back you. “To be honest, I’ve been kinda of looking for the right way to ask you out for the last month.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” he said with a slight laugh. “Since around October, after I helped you with your yard work. I kept trying to find some way to ask you out, but I always chickened out.” This time you let a slight laugh.

“Well, you could’ve just said, ‘Hey wanna do dinner sometime.’”  
“Noted.” he laughed as he drank from his glass. You looked up to the wall and saw what time it was on a clock that Sebastian had hung, and cursed at yourself. It had gotten late, and you knew deep down you should head back to the disaster that was your family, before it became any later. After thanking Sebastian, he walked you across the yard to your front door.

“Thanks.” you say as you began to reach for the front door knob. “It was great to have somewhere nice to spend Christmas in. And the company wasn’t half bad.”

He let out a hard laugh as he took his hands out of his jacket pocket and placed one on his chest. “Thank you for that compliment, same goes to you.”

“Night,” you said as you turned around and began to open your door.

“Hey,” Sebastian said really fast, and you turned around to find him standing closer to you.

“Yeah?”

“Wanna do dinner sometime?” he asked with his hands in his pockets again, this time looking shy.

You smiled, and nodded. “Sure.”

“Okay.” he smiled, as he leaned forward and kissed you cheek. “Merry Christmas.” he said as he turned around and made his way down the steps and back across the yard to his house. You walked in able to deal with your family with a smile on your face.


	14. 3 am (Dean Winchester)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off a prompt over at [ Daily AU Prompts ](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/128206178526/its-3-am-and-youre-blasting-off-classic-rock-at), and I have to thank the wonderful [ luvmesumsherlock](luvmesumsherlock.tumblr.com) for helping me on this one when I got stuck <3 
> 
> “It’s 3 am and you’re blasting off classic rock at full volume and your music taste might be awesome but sOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP YOU SHITHEAD AU- (grantere)”
> 
> As always please let me know what you think, and you can always bug me over at Tumblr. <3 SBT

You walked home emotionally drained from your ten hour shift, and sudden springing of a promotion. One that you had to do a presentation to for corporate. Tomorrow.  Yeah, just another day, you sighed to yourself as you walked into your apartment and began to shed your layers of work clothes and stress, you took a look around and realized how much work had been taking over your life. Your apartment looked as if a hurricane had passed through it. There was clothing here and there, from the need to just leave work at work, which you had just shed and haphazardly left wherever. There also were purses scattered across the rooms like landmines, some still had things in them, the poor discarded things that you left behind for other bags that matched your outfit of the day.

You put your hands on your waist as you took in the mess, there was no way that you could concentrate in this clutter. You make your way to your bedroom and change out of your work clothes to a pair of loose sweats and a t shirt, tie your hair into a ponytail and begin your cleaning. After putting everything in your apartment in order, which took around two hours, you took a well deserved dinner break for some take out. You were tired and ready to call it a night, but you knew you had to stay up and do this presentation. After eating, there were no more excuses to put it off, and began to work hard on your presentation.

Once you were finally done, you slipped into your shorts and tank top for sleep, you began to smile to yourself. Sure, you lost some hours of sleep tonight, but  the apartment was clean, and your presentation for corporate was ready to go. Your speech memorized down to every pause and answers for possible questions. Satisfied with your all your accomplishments, you smiled to yourself and began to get ready for bed. As you pulled back the covers ready to get in, the sounds of ‘Some Kind of Monster’ by Metallica began to fill the peacefulness that had enveloped your whole night.

“Really?” you muttered to yourself, as you stood at the edge of your bed. Those new neighbors of yours were so loud and kept crazy hours. Shaking your head, you laid in bed waiting for the song to end. You grew up in this kind of music, both your parents were rock fans, and you didn’t mind it. Maybe your neighbor had a horrible day like you did, and needed to listen to this one song to help make things better.

Yeah. That’s it, you told yourself. So you laid in bed and closed your eyes waiting for the song to end, as it did, you smiled to yourself. Silence had once again filled the apartment. You began to relax and melt into the comfort of your bed and sleep was being to take over, when the sounds of Def Leppard’s ‘Rock of Ages’ began to play.

You rolled back onto your back a bit frustrated, maybe just one more song. You told yourself. Just give them one more song, you’ve had a bad day like that before where nothing seemed to cheer you up. Reaching over for your phone, you sighed as you hit the unlock button and saw that it was three in the morning. You would have to be up for work in another three to get ready for work. How did time escape you like this?

As the final clashing of rock of ages began, you turned again onto your right side, ready to fall asleep, when the unmistakable beginning to ‘Eye of the Tiger’ began to play. “Okay that’s it!” you said now frustrated, and without a second thought marched to your front door, down the the hall, and with your balled up fist began to pound on the front door of the new neighbors door.

“Hey!” you said over the music as you pound harder on the door. “I know you’re in there! Open the door!”

“What?!” you were greeted by a good looking man with piercing green eyes. You were slightly awestruck by his good looks, but you shake your head to get back to the reason why you ventured out your apartment in the first place. his brows raised up in a questioning look, as he took in your appearance and awaited your answer. You cleared your throat and the anger began to come back in. “It’s three in the morning and I have to be at work in a few hours,” in the background Eye of The Tiger finished and Renegade by Stix began to play. “Our apartment has paper thin walls, and I really love this song, really I do love Stix, but can you please not do this tonight. I have an important meeting in the morning, once I leave at seven, you can play anything as loud as you want. But please, let me sleep.”

A smile crept on his face, and it caused a slight blush to come onto your cheeks, but you couldn’t decide if it was the butterflies this handsome neighbor stirred in you, or the anger from the rant you just unleashed on him. But he just lets a slight chuckle out and licks his lips before answering. “I’m sorry,” he holds his hand out for you to shake. “I’m Dean.” You keep your hands at your side, angry that he finds you, amusing? Was this just a game? You shake his hand hard and fiercely and simply answer with, “The girl next door, now please turn it down, or off.” And with that you turn around and head back into your apartment, slamming the door, and heading straight to your bed.

Once there, you mentally beat yourself up for being so rude to the cute neighbor next door. But it quickly faded away as the warmth of your covers, and the quietness of the room as you fell asleep. Your alarm rudely awoke you on time for work, and you began your usual morning rush, as you continued the mental preparation for your meeting. Quickly you gather your things and make a dash for your front door, you’re stopped as soon as you open the door seeing a vase of flowers and a note on the other side of the door. Picking them up, you take them into your living room, setting them on the coffee table, you read the note.

_To the girl next door, Sorry about the music. Can I make it up to you with dinner after your big meeting? -Dean_

On the back of the card, his phone number was written. You smiled to yourself, maybe living with your new neighbor wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


	15. New years (Chris Evans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a revision to something I wrote on Tumble. [ last years post](http://sketchbookthingz.tumblr.com/post/106739787185/new-years-evans-one-shot-you-sit-miserable-on) I didn’t like the way it came out so I redid it. As always share your opinions with me, and bug me over on [ Tumblr](http://sketchbookthingz.tumblr.com/post/106739787185/new-years-evans-one-shot-you-sit-miserable-on). 

You sit miserable on your couch, it’s New Years Eve, and every year, you and your boyfriend of two years would usually go to to New York and watch the ball drop in Times Square and kiss at midnight. The usual couple cheesiness. But alas, instead, here you were on the couch alone, and angry. You had just broken up a week ago. You try watching tv but it’s filled with nothing but people celebrating the new year around the world and you throw the remote at the tv.

It’s around ten thirty in the evening when you finally decide to just order some take out and head to the roof of your apartment complex to watch the nearby fireworks. When the take out finally arrives around eleven, you pay the delivery guy and were about to close the door when a familiar voice calls your name. Looking down the hallway you see none of then your best friends brother, Chris.

“Chris,” you say a bit surprised. “Scott’s not here.”

“Yeah I know,” he says holding up a two packs of beer. “Everyone else left for New Years, I was gonna drink this on my own, but Scott told me about-” you stop him there huffing back into your house angry.

“So you came to gloat, Evans.” He never liked your boyfriend, well ex now, but when ever he got the chance he was very vocal about it. Which had caused the rift between the two of you, since you had been dating your now ex, the only times you would talk to Chris would be the times you HAD to. When he tagged along with Scott and you on adventures, and trips, besides that, you refused to talk to him.

“No,” he says softly as he closes the door behind him and sees how trashed your apartment is. For the last week you were busy trying to get rid of anything that reminded you of your ex. “I just thought maybe you’d want some company.” He slowly took in the look of your living room. Half cut pictures laid skewed across the coffee table, and a box that was overflowing with things laid on it side, contents spilling all over your floor.

“Well,“ you say you holding up the bag of takeout bag, maybe company wouldn’t be such a bad thing. “I am going to be on the roof, if you want to join me, join me. But shut your mouth.” He simply nods and follows you, out of your living room window and up the fire escape. Once on the roof, he couldn’t help but smile. There were two big lounging chairs that overlooked the city, and follows you a you plop down on the first one, and let a huge sigh out. But he doesn’t say anything, just settles in the one you leave empty. As you open the boxes of take out, you hand one over to him in exchange for a beer, and you sit there in silence eating Chinese take out and drinking beer. This goes on for a while until you let out a laugh, just thinking about what was going on at this moment.

Chris looks over at you trying to figure out what made you laugh. But that makes you laugh even more. “No I’m sorry.” you say at the serious look on his face. “It’s not you. It’s me.” You take a deep breath in. “I just thought that around this time today, I’d be in New York being kissed and held by someone that loved me, but instead,” you begin to laugh again as you take a sip from your beer. “I’m sitting on my roof, eating take out and drinking beer with my best friends brother. God, I’m so pathetic.” You take a long gulp out of your beer.

“I don’t see anything wrong with that, I thought we were friends.”

“Of course you don’t,” you shake your head and lay back in the lawn chair. “I’ve had my heart ripped out, and you don’t see anything wrong with it.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Whatever Evans.”

“Well, what happened?”

You finish off the bottle of beer in your hand and open another as you sit up and stare off into the sky. “I simply suggested that maybe he could have moved in with me, or I with him, since it had two years already. And that driving back and forth from his place to mine, or mine to his was just getting too tedious for both of us.”

You take a drink from your bottle, “That’s it?”

“God Evans, didn’t Scott tell you? Are you just making me tell you cause you like watching me in pain.”

“No,” he says looking at you with some concern.

Finishing the third beer, you reach for a fourth before continuing on. “He said no, when I asked why, he said,” you sigh and take a deep breath in as you take the top off the bottle and stare down at it, “that he didn’t love me. That maybe it was time to end things if I was that serious about it.” Without looking at him, you settle back down into the chair and drink your beer. Silence surrounds you both. Half way through your third beer, you speak up, “So you win.”

“What?” he asks with an arched eyebrow, and confusion.

“You win Evans, you were right about him.”

He sighs as he gets up from his lawn chair and sits next to you on yours. “I -”

You’re feeling bold now so you just shove him off your chair, “Shut up Evans. I know you, and if the next words out of your mouth are, I told you so, so God help me, I will hurt you. I will throw you over the side of this building.”

“I was going to say I’m sorry. You know, you and I used to get along really well before he showed up. You know me better than that, and you’re my friend too, I’m sorry that you’re going through this. ” he says as he stands up and sits on his chair. Silence again, and you begin to feel bad.

“Chris,” you look over at him.

“Yeah?” he says not looking at you waiting for the fireworks to litter the sky.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” he says looking at you.

“You heard me.”

“Wow, you apologizing. That’s new.”

“Shut up,” you laugh sipping your beer.

“I’m sorry too.”

“For what?”

He shrugs, “I know he made you happy, and I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”

You shrug and stand up stretching out, “Maybe it was for the best, I mean you didn’t like him, Scott didn’t like him. It was all signs, I should’ve listened to.” Fireworks start to go off in the distance and you smile as Chris stands next to you. But instead of the fireworks, he’s watching you. The way the colors light up your face, and the way you smile when they show up. The reason why he didn’t like your boyfriend to begin with begins to fill him up, and he can’t help but smile and watch you. He struggled for the longest time to admit how he felt about you to himself, and once he didn’t know what to do. You were his brother best friend, that was alone would gain him a lecture from his brother about how to treat his best friend. He had taken it hard when Scott told him you were dating someone, and found every chance he got to let everyone know how wrong he thought that man was for you, without ever admitting why. 

But he couldn’t hide it anymore, and without thinking about, he stands in front of you, “The hell Evans,” you say trying to tiptoe around him, “You’re blocking the view.” But he wraps an arm around your waist pulls you close, and begins to twirl you around the roof top. At first you’re angry that you aren’t watching the fireworks, but the smile on his face, and impromptu dance makes you smile, and you give in, beginning to dance along with him. As he spins you, you occasionally look out to see the fireworks.

The two of you begin to laugh so hard that you let go of each other, and end up at the railing again, overlooking the fireworks. As he stands next to you and you both begin to come down your laughing fits, you put your head on his shoulder and together you finish watching the last of the fireworks. As the last one goes off, you let one more sigh out, but this time a happy one.

As the temperature begins to drop, and the wind begins to pick up, you both head downstairs into your apartment. “Thanks for coming over.” you find yourself saying as you begin to take what’s left of the take out to the kitchen.

“Of course.” Chris says as he follows you into the kitchen, leaning against your kitchen counter as he watches you put things away and reach in for a bottle of water. As you close the door, you hand him a bottle of water as well, and you both stand there, just drinking water. And you can’t remember when was the last time he had been in your home. But you shake it away, and begin to head to the living room. “I have some clean up and some rest to catch up to. So I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” you ask trying to not sound rude.

“Sure,” Chris says as he follows you to the living room, but just stands there in the center of it, just staring off into space, thinking about something.

“Chris?” you ask as you stand in front of him. “You okay?” You looked into his eyes, trying to gauge if he had too much to drink, or not. But seeing how he’s eyes followed yours and how clear his eyes were, it didn’t seem like it.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I just, was thinking about something.” 

“Oh, yeah? What?” Before you knew it, his hands were on face, and his lips against yours. In shock, you don’t move, you don’t do anything. You just stand still there, in his arm. Lips on your lips, but then you relax for a moment and realize what just happened. He pulls away, “The hell was that for?” you ask in a whisper not able to find your voice.

“You said you wanted to be kissed and held by someone who loves you. I thought I’d help you with that.” Was that the beer? Did you hear what you just thought you heard?

“What?”

“You heard me,” he smirks at you as he begins to make his way to your front door.You turn around and watch him begining to unlock the door, and making his way out. You regain your thoughts and begin to follow him down the hallway. “It’s not nice to play with people like that.”

“I’m not,” he says as he turns around and walks over to kiss you again. “Happy new year.”


	16. That night (Smut!! Sebastian Stan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> images are not mine, if they are yours let me know I'll credit you 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

You stood in the middle of the ballroom feeling a bit out of place. These business get togethers were just not your thing. Making an excuse to get out of a conversation you really didn’t want to be in, you headed over to the open bar. Ordering a martini, you quickly began to drink it.  “Well, well,” A voice took you out of your thoughts as you downed the martini in one gulp. “Never thought I’d see you at one of these.”  You shift slightly on the stool to see none other that Sebastian standing there, and can’t help but take in the way he looks tonight.

His brown hair that usually took up space on his forehead and invaded his eyesight was brushed back and out of his face. He wore a chalybeous button up with a darker tie and a black suit, reminding you of the dark blue colors at night right before the black swallowed it up with stars.  You quickly shook your head of your thoughts and paid you attention to the face standing in front of you, not like you hadn’t before. You worked on the fourth floor of the firm working pro bono cases, Sebastian worked on the fifth floor with the lien cases. Every once in awhile you would bump into each other as you ran information from cases to each other that intersected, or occasionally passing off cases to each other. He had just started around three years ago but was recently promoted and now oversaw all the case on both his and your floor, causing you both to run into each other a lot more. Sometimes you guys flirted innocently, sometimes not so much, but there was a tension there and everyone knew it.

“Well,” you said as you cleared your throat and turned back to the bartender, lifting your finger up to let him know you want another martini, to which he nods in recognition. “I  had to come and see what all the buzz was about these shindings, after all it is your promotion party..”

“And?” he asked with a raised eyebrow genuinely awaiting your response, as he sat on the stool next you. You shrugged as the bartender set your martini in front of you, and you graciously accepted. “What does that mean?” Sebastian said as he ordered a drink himself. Sipping on your martini, you turned  around and looked at the ball room.

“I guess it’s just as boring as I expected it to be.”

“Boring?” Sebastian said as he coughed, having being surprised at your answer as he took a drink of his whiskey.

“Yeah.” You said taking a sip of your martini and looking back out across the ballroom. “Boring.”

Sebastian downed his whiskey, and stood up in front of you. “I bet you haven’t even danced once.” He held out his hand for you to take. “Dance with me.” You let a laugh as you finished your martini.

“I think I should head home.”

“You’re not even giving this a chance.” Sebastian said in a playful tone, and stepped up closer to you. “Just one dance.”

You looked at his eyes over the rim of your martini glass, he was serious. He wanted a dance. You took another sip of it before putting it on the counter, and stepping down from the stool. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” you sighed as you placed your right hand into his left, and with a smile he led you off to the dance floor. Once he found a clearing, he twirled around and brought you against him as you began to dance to the music and he began to make goofy faces. You couldn’t help but laugh as the two of you danced around like fools, and after a while you found yourself loosening  up and dancing with some more of your coworkers. After what felt like hours you found yourself dancing with Sebastian again, who had a huge smile on his face.

“So?” he asked as he wrapped an arm around your waist and began to dance with you as a slow song started.

“So?” you asked back laughing as you held onto him and swayed along with him, unsure what his questions meant.

“Still boring?”

“No,” you laughed and smiled as you looked up at him. “Not boring.”

“Good,” he said taking a deep breathe in. “So have I told you how beautiful you look?”

You blushed and looked off to your right to keep from looking at him. You hated that a simply compliment from him could make you feel this way. “Thanks.” you mumbled.

“Hey,” he said gently, bringing your focus back his face. “I mean it. You’re beautiful. Actually you’re more than that, you’re interesting.”

That caught your attention. Sure you had been called beautiful, but interesting, that was the biggest compliment you have ever received. “What?” You asked gently trying to not seem offended or ungrateful.

“Yeah,” he smiled as he chuckled softly. “I mean ever since I started here you were just so interesting. One day you like pickles and tomatoes on your BLT when we order in for big cases. Then the next time someone orders out your furious that there is tomatoes on it. But I think my favorite is, when we have to work overnight on cases you just play your eclectic selection of music, not caring about anyones opinion of it.” Your eyes widen, you know that you guys had flirted here and there but you didn’t realize that Sebastian had paid this much attention to you and it made the butterflies in your stomach flutter and the blush on your cheeks to darken. Why did it have that effect on you? He was practically your new boss, there was no way that this should be allowed. He is your boss now. You began to mentally recite over and over again.

“Eclectic?” You managed to whisper out.

“Yeah,” he let another laugh out. “Who else would play Sinatra one moment and then Metallica the next. But I think that my favorite thing about you is that no matter what I do, you always seem to have a smile on your face, and you treated me no different since I got promoted. You will still snap at me if it seems like I’m out of line or not focused on a case. Thank you.”

thank you? He was thanking you for snapping. at him? Smiling? He noticed you smiled all the time? Your heart beat began to slow down as his eyes looked into yours, and you realized that he paid as much attention to you as you did him. This was not going well, you needed to get out of here. There was no way anything could happen between you and your boss. You cleared your throat and took a step back.

“Thanks, I should head home now.” You say softly and walk around him towards the hallway that leads to the coat check.

Once there, you began to take deep breathes in. As much as you wanted this to happen, it couldn’t. You looked around for who ever should have been at the coat check, as you called out again, no one answered and you decided to just get your coat yourself. You needed to get out of there before you did something you regretted. Opening the counter/door, you walked inside and began to search for your coat. You were hidden in the back somewhere still going through hangers and rows of outer wear when you heard someone say your name.

You heart stopped and you froze, you know that voice well. It was Sebastian.  “Hey,” he said softly as he came around one of the racks.

“Hey,” you said softly back as you continued to vague an interest in the coat that was currently in front of you. He made his way over to you and placed a hand on yours.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to.”

“I know,” you say as you look down at your feet, as you swallow the lump in your throat, you looked back up at him and decided to be brutally honest. “I just think it’s best that I go before we do something we’d regret.”

His eyebrows furrowed at disappointment and sadness. “What do you mean regret?” Now, you felt stupid. “Just, never mind. I have to find my coat.” You said turning around and beginning to look at another rack of coats with you back towards him.

He stared at your back as you went through the rack, taking a moment to gather what you just said. Had you admitted that you thought about him as much he thought about you? He finally steeled his nerves, crossed the room, gently spinning you around to face him, he pulled you against him for a soft tender kiss. You froze, enjoying the kiss, but trying not to. Then he pulled away.

He stood in front of you, nothing but the sound of  both of your chests rising and falling fast from breathing hard at the anticipation of being so close. Your breathing hitched as he took a step forward and closed the space between you, your chest now against his as you inhaled. His lips ghosted just in front of yours, waiting. Everything in your screamed that you shouldn’t be doing this. That this was something that you both would not be able to come back unscathed from,  professionally  or personally.

His right hand reached out and caressed your left cheek, his left hand rested on your waist, holding you steady against him instead of the wall behind of you. And you waited with baited breath for him to kiss you, but he didn’t. He stood there waiting, looking into your eyes, caressing your cheek gently with a small smile on his face. That’s when you realized that he was the one waiting, he wanted to see that you wanted this as much as he did. That you were ready to make the same leap that he wanted to make.

A spark in you went off, and your hands reached out, pulling him flush against your body by his jacket lapels, and crashed his lips against yours. He lowered his right hand from your face down to your hips with his other hand.

Bodies flushed against each other, his hands began to roam down the outside of your thighs, you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him closer to you as you kissed each other with a fevered rush. As his tongue asked for entrance, you granted it, letting a groan out as you did, he lifted your legs up around his waist. Grinding his hips against yours, you could feel his stiffness against your thigh, causing you to become wet with anticipation of what this night was to bring. Biting his bottom lip, he groaned and you both pulled away to breathe, but didn’t let go.

He rested his forehead against yours, staring into your eyes, and as you both began to regain composure he slowly began to set your legs down. You felt like you would fall forward if he let you go, and latched your hands onto his hands, as they were still holding onto your hips. His eyebrows lifted, trying to assess the situation, did you really want this? You answered it with four little words. “Let’s get out here.”

A smile came across his face, the same smile he would give you when he would see you around the office, and he leaned forward giving your lips a small kiss, “I have a room rented out on the third floor.” He just said it and nothing more. Once again waiting to see what you wanted to do.

What you had not known was that he had waited for this moment since the day he met you. But it had to be on your terms, and he was willing to wait as long as possible for you, he wanted you to want it too, and was not going to rush it. Right now he was happy and basking in the glow that he was able to be this close to you and at least kiss you. “Well then.” you said as you straightened your dress and regain your bearings. Looking down to see that your legs were indeed to hold yourself up, you looked back into his blue eyes and smiled. “Lead the way, Stan.”

His smile widened and took your hand as he began to lead you out to the hallway and towards the elevators. Your heart pounded hard and fast against your ribcage with anticipation  and felt it vibrate within your whole body with every step you took. When you finally stood in front of the elevators, you heart began to calm down, and Sebastian placed an arm around your waist pulling your right side against his left. A slight blush and heat came to your face at the contact.

As the bell dinged, he let go to hold the doors open. “After you.” he said. Taking a deep breathe in, you stepped into the elevator and stood towards the back waiting for him to enter as well. Your eyes were hopeful and you had a small smile trying to grace your face, but your thoughts just swirled. We’re doing this. We’re doing this. We’re actually doing this.

He smiled at your facial expression as he walked in and pressed the three button. As the doors closed he stood in front of you, and your heart began to thump again. His right hand came up and caressed your cheek again as he leaned in and placed a small kiss on your lips, shutting the thumping of your heart up. You put your hands up onto his arms and pulled him closer, making the kiss last longer and  ran your tongue on his bottom lip asking for his permission in. A groan escaped his throat and he slammed his body against yours, pinning you against the back wall of the elevator, as he granted your request and his hand traveled to the back of your neck, tangling his fingers in your hair.

The bell dinged, and the elevator jerked to a stop, causing you both to pull away. He cleared his throat as his right hand came down and grabbed your left, gently tugging it he led you out the elevator and down the hallway to his room. Once there, he fished his keycard out of his pants and opened the door.

He cracked the door opened and then froze, staring at you again. Waiting.

“What’s the matter?” you say in a soft whisper.

“Are you sure?” He asks once more.

To answer his question you step up next to him, looking him in the eye, you put your hand on top of his hand that holds onto the doorknob, and push the door open. With that, he puts an arm around your waist slamming your body against his as he walks you backwards into the room, kissing you passionately. He kicks his foot back and the door slams close as you run your hands inside his jacket onto his shoulders and pull the jacket off, throwing it off to the side.

As the back of your knees hit the bed, you begin to fumble with the buttons of his shirt desperate to get it off. As you do, he begins to kiss down your neck, hands roaming up and down your body making you crazy and wanting what was coming even more. You are almost done to the very last button when he turns you around, you back against his chest, his lips on your neck, as his hands snake up your sides and onto your breast. You moan as your left hand reaches behind you and wraps around his neck, pulling him down closer to you, and as he did he squeezed your breast, causing you to hiss.

He pulled away and his fingers danced down your back, slowly undoing the zipper on your dress. You held your breath, this was happening. As fabric slid down your shoulders and reached your elbows, he turned you back around, kissing you deeply with his hands on your neck as he began to deepen the kiss, and the straps began to slowly slid down onto your shoulders, and your skin begins to heat under his touch.

As his hands slid slowly down your arms to help the straps of your dress down, you put your hands on the inside of his shirt, on his shoulders, mirroring his actions, pushing his shirt off of his body with your hands as his hands pushed your dress down.  But you both didn’t take your eyes off of each other’s eyes. His blue eyes bore into you like he knew every secret you ever kept, and you tried to look back at his with the same intensity. What you both were about to do, did not feel foreign or forbidden, but more like you had done it so many times before. How could that be?

As your dress finally hit the floor and you stood there in your underwear, he stood in just his slacks. His chest began to rise and fall slightly faster as his eyes took in your appearance from head to toe, causing the heat under your skin to rise. Not being able to keep your hands to yourself, you brought your hands up and let your fingers dance across his chest, and down this abdomen. Sure, you would see him work out at the office gym from time to time, but now seeing him without his shirt, you saw why. His chest was well defined and his abs were just perfect, as your hands reached the bottom of his abs and hooked to the top of his pants, his right hand came up to the back of your neck and his left hand splayed on the low part of your back. They held you close against his body as he kissed you deeply and passionately, running his fingers through your hair and his thumb creating a massage on the back of your neck with small gentle circles causing you to moan into his mouth, which only pushed him further against you.

As he did you took a step back, which caused you to bump into the bed and this time you fell back, with your legs hanging at the end. He stood at the end of the bed in between your legs, looking down at you, you were looking back at him, taking in the sight. His brown hair had began to fall into his face, as you had seen in countless times as he studied cases. His chest, god that chest, so sculpted and refined, you had just reached his waist where his pants sat, when he suddenly got down on his knees.

“Wha-,” you began to ask what he was doing, when his arms hooked around your legs and brought your butt down to the edge of the bed, where his face settled right between your thighs. You held your breath as you looked into his eyes as he stared at you from in between your legs, making you wet. You began to breathe again as he began to pepper your thighs with kisses. “Sebastian.” you whispered out, which sounded more like a moan.

“Shhh.” he said as he placed another kiss on your left thigh, you moaned this time. Feeling and words and lips only an inch again from your panties. He slowly and gently hooked his fingers around the waistline of your panties and brought them down your legs, once they were off, he hooked his arms around your knees again, and brought your core to his face. Before you could second guess anything his tongue began to cause you to moan as he licked your folds.

“Fuck,” you hissed as you began roll your hips closer to his face, not wanting him to stop. You felt his chuckle slip out as he began to slip his fingers in as well. His tongue against your sensitive bud as his fingers explored her moist folds. Your body rolls towards him and the heat that had began when he had kissed you now overtakes your whole body, knowing that soon you are going to reach your climax. As he began to feel your body beginning to tighten and your moans quickening he suddenly stopped.

“Wha- what?” You began to mutter angrily  but then he had laid his body on top of yours, his lips on yours quietening your protests.

“I dreamt about this for so long, I’m not going to get it over with this fast. We have all night.” he said.

Looking into your eyes he began to kiss you as he ground his hips into yours, unable to take the friction you began to unbutton his pants and shove them off his hips. He smiled as he kneeled in front of you and shove them the rest of the way down. You were just taking in the sight of his naked body when he suddenly was on top of you again, kissing you like he had never kissed anyone else before. Like no one else in the world mattered but you and him. For the next couple of moments you both slowly began to get to know each others bodies.

Before you knew it he was sitting with his back on the wall, his erection tall and hard in between his legs, a condom wrapper that you inventively placed using your mouth upon it and you quickly straddled him. You wanted this, you wanted him. Now.

But just as you were going to sink down, his hands were on your hips, freezing you in your position. Confusion filled your expression as you looked at him in the eye. His were kind and warm and questioning. “Are you sure?” he asked one last time. Leaning forward with your breast pushed up against his chest, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. “Yes.” you said softly, and he slowly guided your hips down onto him. With your forehead on his, your eyes never left each others as you slowly took his erection into your wet folds.

“Fuck.” he groaned out, his fingers digging into your hips as he held onto you and you began to rock back and forth. His eyes closed as his head fell back, his brown hair matted to the sweat on his forehead. A small smile came to your face seeing his reaction, and you leaned forward to nibble on the adam’s apple in front of you, causing you both to moan. You, at the sensation of him sinking deeper, and him at the combined sensation of being deeper in you and your lips on his neck.

His hands let go of your hips and he caressed your cheeks, his hands tangling your hair in his fingers, his strong hands kept your face close to his. Foreheads together. Noses pressed against each others. Lips not quite touching but together. His breath hitched and you slowed your motions down. Placing your hands on his, he finally looked into your eyes, he read the questioning look in your eyes again and answered ever so softly so you could feel the words on your lips.

“I just can’t believe this is really happening.” he said as he kissed you again. This time softly, full of emotion, and you get caught up in it. You give in to it. You slowly began to move your hips against his, his lips still as he takes a sharp breathe in and bites your lower lip. You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him flushed against you. His chest pressed against your breast, stomach against stomach, him buried deep in you

You slowly began to lift your hips up and slowly down, causing you to moan and tighten around him as he stretched you. The palm of his hands were flat against your back pressing you against him as you continued your movements. His lips on you neck, groaning onto your skin with every move you made, every time your lifted your hips and languishly brought them down. Once you became accustomed to his size, you began to move faster. Bounced a bit harder. The sounds of your moans and his groans mixed with the sounds of your skin against each other filled the room.

As the familiar feeling began to stir in the pit of your stomach, you began to ride Sebastian faster, as your screams got louder. Just as you reached the edge of the cliff, he denied you your release as he leaned forward and pinned you on your back onto the bed. Before you could object or get angry, his lips were on yours, kissing you tenderly. You couldn’t help but wrap your arms around his neck bringing him down closer to you deeping the kiss as he swiftly entered you again, this time filling you more than anticipated and as he did, his name spilled out from your lips.

Hearing his name come from your lips as he made love to you, was all that he needed to hear to bring him over the edge that he was trying to keep from  all night to prolong what was happening. His dream come true, being here with you. He began to think what this would mean, you and him. Together. He would bring it up in the morning when you would wake up. Right now we wanted on to focus on this.

As he thrusted one last time, he spilled his  seed into the condom that you had creatively placed on him.

But then his hand came down between you both, expertly pressing just the right enough pressure you needed, causing you to curse his name as you began to squirm under him.

“Come for me,” he whispered as he began to pepper kisses on your breast and nibble on your nipples.

The combined pressure of his words, his lips and his fingers were more than enough to bring you over and you became undone. As you came down from your high the two of you laid side by side, smiling.

You looked over at him and he at you. When your breathing began to normalize, he reached over and began to push hair that had fallen into your face out of the way, hand softly grazing your cheek.

You were too busy riding the euphoric feeling that the orgasim had brought to think about the repercussions to come. Sebastian was too busy filling himself with hope of what was to come after, a possibility of an ‘us’, to notice the look in your eye.

He leaned over and kissed you.  “I’m going to take a shower, and then we can talk.” And then you realized what was happening, you had given him more hope than you should have.

You smiled and nodded, you heart dropped to your stomach when you realized what you were going to do once he was in the shower. You watched him as he walked away from you in his naked glory, and as the sound of running water began to fill the room, you began the mad dash. Clothes were on the fastest that you had ever dressed before, and you carried your heels in your hand as to not give away your intentions. Once you were sure that you had everything back on, and nothing was missing you took a quick look around. The disheveled bed, his clothes on the floor, the wrapper on the floor. 

You felt disgusted with yourself leaving like this. And quickly left. 

You walked into the darkened apartment as quietly as you could. Your head swirled with everything that just happened and your heart raced with the reaction to those memories, and you swore that the whole neighborhood could hear you heart thumping against the inside of your chest.

Making your way down the hall to the bedroom, you undressed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. The warm water rushing down your body did nothing to calm the fire still alight under your skin from everything he did to you. But you ignored it and pushed through the shower quickly and getting out. Not bothering drying your hair, you brushed your teeth, pulled a brush through your hair quickly, pulled out a pair of clean panties from your drawer and an oversized t shirt, put them on, and crawled into bed.

You sighed as you settled under the covers and laid your head on your pillow, and couldn’t help but think about where your head just was an hour ago. Resting on his chest as you listened to his heartbeat in your right ear, and his breathing in your left, and soon you fall asleep.

When you wake up you feel the weight of an arm slung against your midsection, you turn around to see your boyfriend of five years, Chris, laying next to you. He was wearing nothing but a gray hoodie and matching gray sweatpants, as he usually did when you guys slept. Your heart began to pound thinking about last night, and now you were here with him and guilt racked you up. “Hey baby.” he said as he leaned forward and kissed you.

“Hey,” you said back as you kissed him again and laid back down curled up against him. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Yeah, flight was delayed. I came in like an hour ago, didn’t want to wake you.”

“Hmm,” you hummed at the warm he provided as he held you closer against him and rubbed his hands up and down your arms.

“How was your company party last night?”  
You heart stopped for a moment, and you dared not open your eyes and give anything away. Instead you gripped him tighter and just replied, “Boring. You know how those things go.”

“Yeah.” He laughed as he held you closer. “Wanna just sleep in and stay home all day?”

“Yeah.” You nodded and turned around so he wrapped his arm around your waist and spooned against you. “Let’s do that.”

“Hmm,” he moaned as he nuzzled against the back of your neck before placing a kiss there. “Have I told you how much I miss you while I was gone?”

“Not yet, but you just did.” you replied with a small giggle as you felt the stubble on his chin tickle the back of your neck.

“God, I love you so much.” he said sleepily as he began to doze off with the warmth that you provided against his body. You heart dropped down to your stomach, and you were glad that he was unable to see your face as you simply replied. “I love you too.”


	17. Spring Break (Sebastian Stan)

“Yes!!” You exclaimed as you walked out of the building where your last class was in. “Free!” You pumped your hands into the air as if you were Rocky Balboa. After hours of staying up late and cramming, you were finally done with your midterms, spring break was finally here. Others around you giggled, laughed or cheered with you as you walked on towards the parking lot. Yes, spring break only meant a break from school for a week. But it was a well deserved week.

As you reached the parking lot, you began to make a turn towards the bus stop to take you back to the apartment, when some wild honking maniac caught your attention. Trying to see if maybe it was a classmate, you turned around slowly to find that it was your boyfriend Sebastian.  He was seating at wheel with the top dropped down, his arms waving around like a maniac as he steered towards you. You laughed as he pulled up, he wiggled his eyebrows at you as you opened the passenger side door and slid in. “What is that?”

“What?” He asked with a laugh in his voice, unable to keep a straight face, as you closed the door, and he began to drive. “What’s wrong with my eyebrows.”

“Nothing babe. Nothing at all.” You laughed as you relaxed into the seat, letting the stress of school melt away. It wasn’t until you guys had reached the first red light on the trek to your house that you realized the bags in the back seat. Taking your sweater off you flung it into the back with your backpack, and noticed them. “What’s up with those?”

* * *

 

“Oh,” he said as the light turned green and he continued on down the street to your apartment. “I was hoping you didn’t see those yet.”

“Sebastian?” You asked wearily, was the move from LA to New York finally here? Was the move he spoke about with such enthusiasm finally here? Since you met him at your first college orientation at UCLA that was all he spoke about, one day finally leaving for New York, and even against your better judgement, you still said yes when he asked you out on a date a year ago. Your heart began to ache, and you forced yourself to look off to the right out away from him as he left a silence to hang in the air. Tears starting to build in your eyes.

When he pulled in front of your building, he let a sigh out as he turned the engine off. “I didn’t want you to find out this way.” He said as he ran his hand down his face, and you felt the tears threatening to come out. This was it. He was leaving, and you had no one else to blame for this heart break but yourself.

He turned around and saw the tears in your eyes and his expression changed. He was worried and wrapped an arm around you and brought you closer to him. “Baby, what’s wrong?” You just glanced back at the bags and took a deep breath in to keep from crying, and then he laughed.

The sadness was quickly washed away with anger. “What are you laughing at?” You said as you shoved away from him.  

“You got the wrong idea, the bags,” he stopped to take a breathe in and a break from laughing as he looked at you with care and softness in his eyes. “They were a surprise for you. I know how hard you’ve been working this semester so for spring break I got us a place up in Carmel.”

“You, what?”

“Yeah, I got us a place in Carmel for the week so you could relax and destress. One bag is my stuff, the other is yours. I was going to tell you when we got upstairs, but I had rushed out of your apartment earlier when I packed your bag. I forgot I put them in the back seat and not the trunk.”

He did what? You felt like you were being toyed with. Was this real? What? So he wasn’t leaving?

“I just brought you home to tell you, and to let you change before we hit the road.”

“We’re going to drive all the way from LA to Carmel?”

“Yeah,” he said with a huge grin on his face. “Why not babe? Beautiful things to see, wind in our hair, sun.” You couldn’t help but smile. Once the initial sadness and anger washed away, you ran upstairs and caused a hurricane as you changed out of your clothes and got into something more comfy.

  
The drive to Carmel was long but great, the two of you sang along with all the music on the radio, occasionally fought over what to listen to, and stopped along the way for some sights. It was every bit beautiful as people made it sound. Sebastian would look over at you when he could as he drove, and he just knew it. He knew this was what he wanted, and he was glad he did this. At stops he would make sure to take photos of you when you weren’t looking and cherish every moment of this.  

You would smile and look his way, and he felt his chest tighten and his stomach flip. He knew what this was. He knew it, against all his best judgement, he had fallen in love with you. The first year he met you he spent all his time trying to convince himself that you guys were better as friends, but he finally asked you out, and that was the end of that. He knew you were both made for each other.

On the last stretch to Carmel, you had fallen asleep curled up in the back seat. The top was down so your hair rustled in the wind, and he would look back in the rear view mirror as much as he could to see you. When he pulled into the hotel parking lot, he didn’t want to wake you, he reached back and tucked hair behind your ear and rubbed his thumb on your cheek as he cupped your chin.

You slowly began to stir awake. “Where are we now?” You asked without opening your eyes, kissing his hand.

“We’re here.” He said softly, and you began to slowly sit up, opening your eyes slowly.

“I feel bad.” You muttered softly as you stretched out, and he smiled.

“Why?”

“I was supposed to help you drive half way here. But I didn’t.” You muttered as you began to get out of the car. He just laughed.

He checked you into the hotel and he led you down to the room, once there the two of you collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep. You curled up against his right side, resting your head on his chest, as he wrapped both his arms around you holding you close, as if it wasn’t close enough.

The week was a blur, between the museum, laying on the beach, shopping, even wine tasting, in between your love making sessions were the thing you needed after the midterm week that you faced. This was the happiest that you had been in a long time.

On the last day at Carmel you both had decided to spend it lazily walking around doing some last minute momento shopping and walking on the beach. When dinner came around you opted out to just order from the hotel and lay in bed together enjoying the last moment of peace you had before heading back to LA.

The two of you laid in the hazy twilight that signaled that the day was ending but not quite over, as the sun began to melt, Sebastian suggested that maybe you two move to the balcony where you could watch the last of the day sink into the ocean.

Grabbing the bottle of wine that was still left over from the wine tasting that you guys did a couple days ago, and a sheet off the bed, you guys shuffled out to the balcony overlooking the ocean. He sat on the fold out chair that was on the balcony and you sat between his legs with your back against his chest, head resting on his left shoulder.

As you both watched the sun sink into the ocean, you passed the bottle back and forth taking sips from it. You watched the sun sink into the horizon and watched the colors in the sky change, he watched the look in your eyes as you watched it. He took notes of how the colors changed your face, your eyes, your hair, how the colors illuminated you, and made you feel. Just as the sun finally sank into the horizon, and the last gleam of sunlight graced your face, when he finally said it.

“I love you.”

You tilted your head up to get a better look at him, whose blue eyes were staring deeply into yours. Was it the wine that made you hear that? Or did he really say it? The words you longed to say and kept to yourself, were they really spilling from his lips right now? You opened your lips to say something, but then he kept talking.

“I know our situation isn’t ideal right now, we barely see each other between classes, but I love you. And if I had to chose between going back to school or living here in Carmel with you. I would chose you.” Tears had build in your eyes, and you finally said it back.

“I love you too.”

He leaned down and kissed you tenderly as you wrapped an arm around his neck bringing him closer to you. You made love to each other until you both were too tired and sore to keep going.

The morning was bittersweet for the two of you. Fighting the urge to go back to the real world instead of living in this paradise that the two of you had created was hard. But finally the two of you packed up and headed home, something more than what you came as. After the long drive back down to LA, he dropped you off at your apartment first, before heading back to his.

As he walked into his apartment, he stepped on a pile of mail. He picked it up as he closed the door and began to make his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water, he quickly glanced through the letters making a pile of bills and a pile of junk. His heart stopped as he saw the pristine envelop with the marking on the corner, Marist college, his dream.

Holding his breathe in, he carefully teared the flaps to retrieve the letter inside. As he did he began to make his way to the living room to sit on the couch. Taking a deep breathe in he pulled the letter out.

_Dear Mr. Sebastian Stan,_

_It  is my pleasure as the admissions dean of Marist College to inform you that you have been accepted to our fall semester program_.

The letter continued on about where he was to go, when he was to start, when orientation was and where he would be housing wise on campus. His heart thumped with excitement as he ran to his bedroom to get his box full of rejection letters and throw them away. He was going to New York to his dream school.  

Once there, he froze, his walls, littered with photos of the two of you in the past two years, stared at him. The various stages of your relationship splayed across the walls. Strangers, friends, lovers, the memories stared at him.

He looked at the photos and down at the letter in his hand. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he began to contemplate about the hardest decision that he ever had to make.


	18. Summer Break (Sebastian Stan) aka Spring Break pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I decided to make a second part to Spring Break. Please don't hate me,just live with the fact that I will make a third part to this.

__

The spring semester was over and for the summer you both had agreed to take only two classes to be able to spend more time together. The summer semester was almost over,and you both had decided to do some last minute cleaning in each other’s apartments. Today you guys were spending your day off cleaning his apartment after you had spent yesterday cleaning yours. Or part of yours before your roommate kicked you out for some steamy date.

“Oh my god, look at us!” Sebastian laughed as he picked up a photo, it was the two of you at freshman orientation. “Look at my hair!” You laughed as you took it out of his hand and looked at it. You both had grown a lot since then, and had grown together.

“We were so different back then.” he said softly as you both came down from your laughing fits.

“Yeah,” you said softly, “we were.” You began to remember the resolution you had made the first time you had hung out with Sebastian back in freshmen year, the way that he spoke about Marist College and the east coast and how he would love to transfer there, and how you vowed to not get tangled into that.

But here you were.

“Oh shit!” he said as he looked at his watch to confirm that he was going to be late to work. “I gotta go. I love you.” he said as he leaned down and gave you a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing his phone of the dresser and checking his pocket for his wallet. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours babe.”

“See you later.” you laughed as he continued his scramble out the apartment. Once you were done looking at the picture in your hand, you put it back where he found it in his desk. Looking around the room, you began to make a mental note. Fold all the scattered clothes, find a suitable place for his shoes, clean under the bed, and hang all his jackets up.

Nodding to yourself to confirm the work ahead of you, you got up and began to make work of it.

An hour later, you found yourself left with just cleaning under the bed. You pulled out shoes, socks, random pens and a box. Laughing you put the shoes on the rack that you made on the side of his bed, threw the socks into the dirty laundry hamper, and the pens into his desk. Sitting down on the bed you began to look through the box to see what was garbage and what could be kept.

Some were random letters from UCLA about registration for the semesters, on which his writing would be at the bottom scribbling when he had made his appointment and reminder for his classes. You laughed a bit realizing that if he had not made those notes he would have forgotten. He was always forgetting things.

But then you see them. There was a pile of envelopes in the back from Marist College. The first three were rejection letters. But the fourth, it was an acceptance letter. You looked at the letter in your hand a second time, it was dated around the same time that you had left for spring break. Tears began to well in your eyes, he had been accepted to his dream school, they weren’t sad tears, they were happy tears. Happiness that the man you loved, and worked so hard had finally achieved his goal.

But why hadn’t he told you yet? The second letter answered the why. He had another letter that instructed him on how to register for summer classes that would help him integrate into the fall semester, but nothing was written on it. The only sign of it being read was the fact that the envelope had been open. You flipped it over, maybe he had written what classes he would have been taking on the back. Nothing. The tears began to leave and confusion began to wash over you, why would he not register for classes? One last letter laid in the box, same pristine logo,same college that he always dreamt of going to. Same slow careful tear on the side. The letter stated that fall semester was now ready for enrollment and the deadline for class was a week from today. Still nothing written on the back or front. Then what he said to you that week in Carmel came back to you. He loved you and would chose you over everything in the world.

At the time you didn’t realize that he meant even his dreams.

You sat there processing this. The man you loved, loved you so much that he would forget his dream to stay with you. In a college that would do nothing for his career and everything for yours. His wanting to switch majors and attitude towards transferring out was sudden clear to you. New tears began to stream down your face. Tears of sadness. Because you knew what you were going to do now. You weren’t going to be the reason that he didn’t chase his dreams. What he didn’t count on was the fact that you loved him back just as much, and would do anything to  help him achieve his dream. Even if that meant giving him up. You carefully began to place everything back into the box carefully and in order so as to not alert him that you had found it and placed it back where it belonged.

Holding back a sob, you began to take the key he had given you to his apartment off your key chain and on your way out left it on the living room table. Back in your apartment you packed some of your things up and you sat down to write a note. When you roommate came back, you informed her that you were going to spend some time at your parents out in San Diego and to give the note you had written to Sebastian. “But what if-” she began to ask you and you cut her off.

“Just give him this. But don’t tell him where I am.”

“Are you sure?” she asked as she took the letter from your hand.  You simply nodded to keep from crying and headed out.

–

Sebastian knocked on your door as he called your name. Panic had consumed him as he returned to his apartment and saw the key just laying there on the living room table. He thought maybe it was something else, but when you didn’t return his calls or messages he got worried.

“Baby? Please open the door.” he pleaded one more time.

“She’s not here.” Your roommate said as she opened the door and held out the envelope.

“What’s this?” He said as he took it from her. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know, she just said to give you that and that she’d be back for the fall semester.” With that she closed the door.

He began to process what she had just said as he sat on the steps outside your apartment door. Quickly he teared the letter open and began to read.

_Dear Sebastian,_

_I’m sorry that I am doing it this way, but I couldn’t see it happening any other way. I knew that if I told you to your face you would just try to change my mind, and I just can’t let it happen this time. You were right, we are different. We are two different people from when we first met, and we are different people from spring break, and we different people now, going into this next year of our studies._

_I think it’s best we take a break from each other, I feel like we are losing ourselves to what we think we should be for each other instead of concentrating on what we individually both began coming to this school for._

The rest he couldn’t bring himself to read. He balled the letter in his fist and began his trek back home. As he pulled up to his apartment he began to let the anger out, he smashed his fist against the steering wheel. How could things have changed so dramatically, so fast? Everything was okay this morning. Right? You both were just sitting there laughing and talking. What had he done wrong? What had he said wrong?

Sitting in his bedroom he let the tears begin to come down his face. How could this have happened. He looked around and saw the photos of the both of you and began to tear them down. After an hour, he tried calling you again, to be met with your voicemail, again. Angry he flung his phone at the wall. How could have it come to this? Everything was fine this morning.

His sobs had began to subside as he began to think about what this would mean for the fall semester, he had made sure that half his classes were yours as well so you could see each other more. Now this felt like hell to him.

After another hour, he tried your number again, and no answer again. So he sat at his desk and began to cancel out all the classes that he knew that he had with you. But his heart continued to break as he thought about having to see you in between classes, or even going to places that the two of you had gone to together before. Just being in his own apartment was beginning to irk him.

Then he remembered the box of letters under his bed. Reaching under he brought it out and began to find the one he was looking for.

Marist College Fall Semester Registration.

Taking a deep breath, looking at the letter in his hand, and then at the screen, he clicked the button that dropped all his classes for the fall at UCLA, and then logged into the Marist student website to sign up for fall classes.

If this was truly the end, he’d rather start somewhere new where nothing reminded him of you


	19. I’m Sorry (Bucky x Reader/ Steve x Reader) ModernAU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving on from your feelings for your best friend Bucky, you are truly found happiness. But Bucky tells you something that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a sudden burst of angsty inspiration. I apologize ahead of time. Please don’t hate me.   
> Always bug me here or over at sketchbookthingz.tumblr.com   
> <3 SBT 
> 
> p.s. this image is not mine, let me know if it is yours and I will credit you back

 

 

Smiling, hand in hand, Steve and you walked into your favorite restaurant to meet your best friend Bucky. As Steve held the door open for you, you both smiled wider, you had news to share with Bucky and you guys couldn’t contain it. Standing at the matire de booth, he showed you to the table where Bucky was already waiting for you both.

Spotting you guys, Bucky stood up with a smile on his face. “Hey guys!” he said as made a stride to come around the table, he was going to hold your seat out for you, but Steve had beat him to it. Bucky defeated, took his seat slowly as he watched you smile at him and him at you. Neither of you looking away from each other.

Back when you had started dating, Bucky was jealous, you had always looked at him like that before Steve came around. Before he - he shook it away, that was his own fault, he had paraded all his girlfriends around you, asking for your approval, and you never complained. Now, it was his turn, for the last year, as he sat there with a smile on his face, while you fell in love with Steve.

The three of you took turns ordering drinks and food, and there you were back again. Smiling at Steve like it was the first time you were seeing him, like a year ago when you started dating. Bucky cleared his throat, and snapped you both out of your loving gazes to remember that he was there.

“Sorry.” Steve laughed as he clapped a hand on his back. “We just-” He was cut off by the waiter who was setting your food down in front of each you. “Thank you,” you smiled at the waiter as he set your plate down and you began to eat.

“So,” Bucky a wiped his mouth with napkin after eating a forkful of his plate. “what is the occasion?”

“Well,” Steve smiled, “I wanted to tell you right away, but she insisted that we tell you face to face, so I’ll let her do the honors.” You sat up smiling like you had for the past five years that you had known him, and his heart thumped against his chest. He had missed it.

“So,” you said your smile so big it would hurt if you weren’t so happy. “Steve and I have been dating for almost two years now, and,” you stopped laughing as you put your hands under the table. “Seeing as you are my best friend, and you are the one that introduced us, we wanted to know,” at this point Steve had left his seat and walked over to where you were sitting, wrapping his arms around you causing Bucky’s heart to sink. He did not want to hear what was coming next. “If,” you pulled your hands out from under the table to show a simple beautiful diamond ring on that dreaded finger. “You would be our best man?”

Sucking in  a deep breathe, he knew what the correct respond to this was. “Yes.” he managed to say as he plastered another smile on. “Of course.” He got up and walked over where he hugged Steve, and then you stood up as he wrapped his arms around you, burying his face in your neck taking in the scent of your perfume. He tried to hold tears back as he let you go and stood in front of the both of you, while you both beamed at each other.

As the three of you finished your dinner Steve received a call and his firm needed him back. He argued that he could not leave in the middle of his dinner, but you reached over and put your hand on his free one. “Just go babe. It’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” his eyebrows knitted, and you simply nodded at him.

Steve looked at you for a moment before looking at Bucky, who smiled back at him. “Alright,” he leaned over and kissed you. “I love you, I’ll see you at home.” You nodded at him as he turned to Bucky. “Buck, I’ll see you later. And thanks.” THe two men stood up and shared a quick hug before Steve made his exit, leaving you and your best friend to chat. After exhausting all the usual small talk, Bucky finally said it.

“So.” Bucky said looking at your hand, the ring shining with the lights of the restaurant. He could see how much time Steve had taken to pick it out, it held your favorite color in a heart shaped diamond on the center of a cluster of tiny diamond that sat on a rose gold band, knowing how much you hated gold and silver.

“So.” you repeated with a slight laugh in your voice as you took a drink of water.

“Can I see it?” He asked swallowing the lump that was building in her throat.

“Uh,” you looked down at the ring in reaction at his odd request, and nodded as you slid it off your finger. “Sure.” You carefully reached over and put it down gently in the palm of his hand. He twirled softly and on the inside he could see words etched on the inside.   The most rare and beautiful of all.

“Mulan,” he muttered as he read them to himself. He had watched that movie with you several times, when you were sick, when you were feeling down, when you were bored. It didn’t matter Mulan was your favorite all time movie.

“Yeah,” you sat up smiling even wider as he handed it back to you, and you slid it on. “He remembered how much I loved it and got it engraved in there.”

Bucky’s smile slowly faded as he looked into your eyes and leaned across the table and almost whispered. “Are you sure you guys want to get married?”

It was a slap to the face. “What?” you said as you looked at him with wide eyes, who was he to question this? Seeing the hurt on your face, he wanted to take it back, but it was now or never. He leaned across the table on his arms. “I mean, I thought you didn’t love him.”

The words stung, you loved Steve, with everything you were. But you looked at Bucky in the eye and knew what this was really about. “Are you really going to bring that up right now? I thought were were past that.” He shrugged and sat back in his chair, “Maybe we’re not.”

Tears were threatening to come but you weren’t going to let them. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you today,” you reached into your purse and pulled out some bills, and without looking at him threw them on the table. “But get your head of your ass Buck. We’ve moved past that.” You quickly began to make your way out of the restaurant and left him behind.

As you made your way to your car, you heard him calling after you, calling you by your name, your nickname, then, “Babe, please!” You turned around the tears streaming down your face, anger flaring though you.

“No!” you said putting your hand up in front of you, pointing at him. “James Buchanan Barnes, you do not get to dredge up old things like they are toys for you to play with.”

“I know it’s not a toy! I love you, I wanted to tell you tonight, before you guys gave your announcement!”

“No!” you said again, this time at the top of your lungs. “You don’t get to toy with my happiness! You told me so yourself! I moved on!”

“I was wrong!” he said back angry at himself for waiting so long and for causing the hurt visibly on your face. “I was wrong, okay! Please, I am so sorry it took me so long to see what you saw.”

“No!” you shouted again. “I moved on, I am happy, you don’t get to bring it all back, like nothing happened! You broke my heart! You told me I needed to move on because you didn’t feel the same.”

“I was-” Bucky began to say again, but you cut him off.

“Wrong.” you said as you let a slight laugh out, your eyes red and tears blurring your vision, looking away you blinked trying to will them away. Seeing the hurt and pain you were going through right now hurt him. A lump formed in his throat as he tried to find the words to say.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” you said softly as you sniffled, and then looked back at him. “I am too.”

You opened the driver side door to your car and got in, before you could close the door Bucky pulled it back. Eyes pleading for some kind of sign or words, you’ve seen that look on his face many time over the years, and you had always known what to say. This time though, you had nothing to say.

“What do you want from me, James?” His face fell, and his heart sank into the bottom of his stomach. “It took me so long to get over you, to force myself to think about someone else. I finally found someone that I am happy with, and I just needed you to support me the way I always supported you. But you couldn’t do that. So please, give me some time.”

He let go of the the door, which you hastily closed and drove off in quickly. He stood there cursing himself and his heartbreak.

You had only made it two blocks down the street before you had to pull over, the tears in your eyes blurring your vision. Once safely parked, you turned off the car and cried. You really never completely had got over those feelings, and now it just complicated everything. 


	20. Car troubles (Bucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea totally ran away from me. I read this prompt over at http://dailyau.tumblr.com "Car broke down on a country side drive to an obscure restaurant and I honestly have no fuckin clue what to do about this AU" and this story ran away from me.

“No! No! No!” you yelled as you slammed the palms of your hands on the steering wheel. Before your car died, it gave you enough time to pull over to the side of road. “Fuck!” you said defeated as you put your head against the steering wheel, trying to think out your options.

One, you could continue to walk down the deserted road until you found a town, but it was getting dark already. Two, you could walk back down the way you came, but the last town you passed was an hour and a half ago, and again, it was getting dark. “Shit.” You muttered again, as you reached into the passenger seat and began to look through your bag for your phone. Half battery power, and one bar, that seemed to disappear depending on which side of the car it was on.

Stepping outside you stick your arm out as high as you can, before sitting on the trunk of your car. There, you cheered as you got an extra bar. Now…..who were you going to call. Chuckling to yourself you whisper, “Ghostbusters. Jesus, why am I funny when no one’s around?”

Scrolling through your contacts, you thought about who to call. You couldn’t call your insurance for a tow, you were way too far out of your coverage and would be charged more than a months’ worth of pay to get back home. You couldn’t call Sam, he was out on a date, and you couldn’t call Wanda, she was off on one of her yogi retreats. Clint and Natasha were a no go, they were off and on of their survival retreats. That only left your best friend Steve.  

For the last four years he was always there for you, your go to. Through the ups and downs, through the heartbreaks and the loves, through the everything. Name it, and there you both were, you were like brother and sister. And right now your dreaded calling him because you knew that he would make fun of you for the situation you found yourself in.

“He’s going to laugh at me for a month.” You muttered as you found his name in your contacts and hit call. It rang five times, and you cursed yourself thinking it was about to go to voicemail, when a deep voice answered, saying your name in a question. 

“Steve?” you asked confused, knowing that it wasn’t him.

“No, he forgot his phone at home. It’s Bucky.” Steve’s roommate. You had only met him a handful of times when he would hang out with you guys, or go out together. Steve and him had been inseparable since childhood, and you never wedged yourself in between them. When Steve was with you he’d talk about Bucky all the time, and you refused to accept that you were smitten with your best friends, best friend, but you were. Even now you were thinking about the way his hair might be in his eyes as he was talking on the phone with you.,

“Shit,” you said as you let your head hang in defeat. “Is he coming back any time soon?”

“No, he’s out on a date, won’t be back for a couple of hours. Is everything okay?”

“Uh,” you said as you looked to your right and left, as if someone could hear you out on this deserted road. “I just needed a ride.”

“Oh,” Bucky said, the line went quiet for moment before Bucky replied. “Well, I could give you a ride if you wanted.” You blushed slightly at his offer, and the fact that you were going to have to admit your predicament to him. 

“That’s nice, but uh,” you began to swing your legs like a child. “It’s a little more than a ride.”

“Well doll, I have time. Or do you just want me to have Steve call you back when he gets back home?”

Just then your phone made your decision for you as it beeped, letting you know you only had 15% battery left. “Actually no, I would love a ride, but you have to promise not to laugh.”

“I promise, doll. Now, where are you?”

You quickly explained to Bucky how you recently made a list of restaurants that no one’s ever heard of that were top rated, but out in the middle of nowhere, and that for an editorial piece at your magazine, you were going o eat at all of them. So far you had dragged everyone else to the others, and this was the last one, but Steve had bailed on you last minute, which seeing as he was a date , you now knew why. Leading to you being stranded in the middle of nowhere by yourself needing a ride. Silence.

“Bucky?” you looked at the phone to see if it had died in the middle of your explanation, when you heard a door slam.

“Sorry, I was getting in my car. Just turn the GPS on your phone and I’ll be there soon.”

You sighed, “Thank you Bucky, I owe you.”

As it began to darken and get colder you sat in the passenger seat of your car waiting for Bucky. Your phone had died half an hour ago, and panic was beginning to set in. Maybe it died before Bucky could figure out where you were. Now you were scared that you would have to sleep in your car out here in the middle of nowhere. When headlights in the distance began to light up the impending darkness.

Caution overtook you as you locked the doors, windows and sank a little lower into the passenger seat.

The headlights began to slow down and pull up behind you. “Please be Bucky.” You muttered as you sunk down lower, fear overtaking you. If it wasn’t Bucky what were you going to do?  All the sudden you jumped and screamed when there was a tapping on your window.

“It’s just me!” Bucky screamed as he brought a flashlight up to light his face. You clutched onto your chest as you opened the door. “Your phone died, I tried calling you.”

“Yeah,” you said as you caught your breath, “it died a while ago. God, am I glad you’re here.” You got out grabbing your purse. “Stupid car. I should have got a new one a while back.” Bucky chuckled as he popped the hood of your car open. 

“It’s so old, it needs a lot of care.”

You laughed. “That’s not the only thing it needs.”

“No kidding,” he said as he closed the hood. “This isn’t an easy fix, I’ll have to come back tomorrow to fix it.”

You started to blush. “Please ,it’s okay. You can just take me home and I’ll call the insurance in the morning. Have them take care of this mess.”

He looked at you with arched eyebrows, and you had to look away. Those eyes, they had a way to make you think that he was doing more than just looking at you. Like he was reading your mind, penetrating his way into your thoughts. You cleared your thought as you brought your arms up around yourself. “Can we go? It’s getting pretty late and cold.”

“Yeah,” he said, as he led you around the car. “Not forgetting anything?” Patting yourself, you mentally check listed. Purse. Check. Phone. Check. Keys. Check. Wallet. In the purse, check. “Yeah.” You answered as you followed him back to his car. “Here.” He said as he took his hoodie off and put it on your shoulders, before he opened the passenger door for you. “My heater is broken, so next best thing.” He grinned at you as you settled in and closed the door.

You couldn’t help but feel butterflies in your stomach as you put your arms through the oversized hoodie, and the zipper all the way up to encase you in his sweater. The smell of his cologne still on it, as you inhaled it, you felt intoxicated. It was hard to explain what being around Bucky did to you, and this was why you avoided it. He was your best friends, best friend.

He took his place in the driver seat and started the car. “So, we have two choices.”

You looked at him puzzled. “Two?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, as he ran his hand through his hair tucking it back behind his ear to look at you better. “We can keep driving, I read about that place you wanted to get to, and I am really curious to see if the steak is really as good as it says it is. Or we can go back home. We’re kind of at the half way point, so it’s up to you.”

“But it’s late, it’ll be closed by the time we get there.” You responded as you shoved your hands in to the hoodies pocket, feeling the briskness of the night air beginning to blow.

“Ah,” he said as he brought his phone up. “Come on doll, you should know me better than that by now.” He unlocked the screen and showed you a yelp page for a hotel. “It’s just ten minutes away from the restaurant. We can get there in an hour or two tops.”

“But-“ you started and he caught you off, reaching into the back seat and pulling a bag out. You recognized that bag, it was a backpack you had with a change of spare clothes that you always left at Steve’s place, just in case. Whether it was due to weather or your clumsiness, you always needed an extra pair of clothes.

“So, what’s the plan, doll?”

You bit your lip as you looked out into the empty night road, and then back at Bucky. His smile was infectious, you smiled back. “Okay. Lets go.”

“Yes!” He laughed as he put the car into drive as he threw the bag over his shoulder and began to sing along to the oldies that were playing on his radio. You laughed. “What’s so funny?” He laughed back.

“You!” You said laughing even louder now. “You like old cars, and old music so much, god what are you 80?”

He laughed, throwing his head back, as a hand flew up to his chest. “Steve said you were funny.”

Blush crawled onto your cheeks, and you sat straight looking straight ahead, now nervous. This was the first time you and Bucky were on your own. No one else. No Sam to bicker with. No Wanda to teach them new yoga poses. No Nat and Clint trying to do extreme camping with them. No Steve to tell stories between you guys. Just you and Bucky. As the song ended, he finally spoke up again. “You know he’s been trying to set us up for months.”

“What?” your head snapped towards him.

“Yeah.” Bucky said with a little smile on his lips. “Thinks that we’d be perfect for each other. Those were his words. Has he never told you?” He sneaked a glance towards you before turning his attention to the road again.

“Uh, no,” you said, as looked out towards the road again. Why didn’t Steve ever tell you that? Wait, did he know how you felt about Bucky. Of course he did, he was your best friend, he always knew before you did. “Why would he do that?” you thought you kept that sentence in your head.

“Well,” Bucky said as he shifted a bit uncomfortable in his seat as he began to speed up down the road. “I might have let it slip out that I think that you’re really nice and beautiful.”

A smile broke wide against your face, making your cheeks hurt. “Really now?”

“Yeah,” He laughed as he chanced another look at you. “So,” he said as he looked back out at the road. “How do you feel about me?”

“Well,” you said as you sat up and changed the radio, “I don’t usually date old men.” He laughed hard as he let one hand go of the steering wheel and brought it up to his face. “But I guess I could make an exception.”

A wide smile broke on his face as he took in what you said. “So, I guess that would make this our first date then?” 

You laughed again shaking your head. “What am I going to do with you old man?” 


	21. Fall Abroad (Sebastian Stan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to post. Here it is the last installment to the college AU

Stepping outside his assigned room, Sebastian smiled to himself as he passed the other apartments where his classmates were dwelling, and went outside. The streets were still dark, and he was enjoying it, waiting for the sun to rise as he walked down the street, to Ponte Vecchio. His smile grew greater when he thought of that, he was in Florence, about to watch the sunrise at Ponte Vecchio. It was his last semester at Marist before he graduated, and opted to do a semester abroad in no other place then Florence. Wrapped warmly in his Marist college sweatshirt, his jeans and camera around his neck he headed out into the early morning Florence streets to his destination.

So much had changed in the last three years, he tried not to dwell on the past, but it often crept up on him. Especially now as he looked around, it reminded him of that one spring break that he had spent with you. He shook the thoughts away, that was then. He knew what you did, he figured it out a year later, but part of him didn’t want to admit it. Part of him wanted to remain angry at you. But he couldn’t. He loved you too much.  

As he reached Ponte he saw that he was not the only one with the idea. There were groups of tourist huddled together, even some other college students from abroad. As he walked through them all, he made his way.He smiled as he took some photos around the bridge and the people there.

When something caught his eye.

* * *

 

His heart stopped, and his palms began to sweat. Is that what he really thought it was. He turned around and saw what he had imagined a thousand times. You standing there in a UCLA sweatshirt, laughing, surrounded by others in UCLA sweatshirts laughing along. Your hair was longer than he remembered and it was situated at the top of your head in a messy ponytail. You were smiling and laughing as you and everyone took turns taking pictures with the sunset in the background, one of you all together, then separate, then friends with friends being goofy.

He had no idea how long he had been standing there, until everyone started to disperse, heading off towards their own agendas for the day now that the sun had signaled the beginning of the day.  

You stayed behind talking with another girl and guy, smiling at both of them before they locked fingers and walked away, leaving you to stand there on your own as you took a notebook out of your bag and began to sketch, or write away, looking up every once in awhile off to the distance to see the bustling of people or the boats on the water that were beginning to emerge.

Everything in him told him to go back the other way to leave, to just leave things as they were. But his heart couldn’t stop racing, and he felt a pull towards you. Like always. Like before.

He found himself walking towards you, and not realizing it yet until he stood above you and cleared his throat. “I’ll be leaving in just a moment.” she said, not looking up yet, but quickly she answered “Oh sorry, I mean lo loscero pre-” she said as she looked up and stopped looking at his face. “Sto.” she finished in italian.

\--

You didn’t move, were you imagining it, was it really? “Sebastian?” you asked softly.

“Hey.” Was all he said as he stood there. You quickly shoved your pen and notebook into your backpack and stood up to see him eye to eye. He really was here. His hair was slightly longer, and combed back, and he wore a Marist sweatshirt.

“Wow,” you said looking at him, proud that he chasing his dreams. “You look good.” you smiled, trying to suppress everything you ever wanted to say to him  but couldn’t dare to say right now.

“You too.” he said back, as awkward silence filled the space between the both of you. You looked off to the distance over the water, before looking back and saying “I’m sorry,” but at the same time the words came out of your mouth he said “Want have breakfast with me?”

A laugh escaped both of your mouths as you both looked down at your feet and before he could say anything, you said enthusiastically fast,“Yes.” A couple of minutes later you both were situated in a little cafe with a coffee both set in front of you. “So,” you said as you stirred your coffee for the millionth time. “How is Marist?”

His face lit up, and it made you smile. “Great, they have this great program that I loved. I’m actually going to miss it.” You nodded and smiled at him, happy that he was happy. “I wanted to say thank you.”  You looked at him confused, He wanted to thank you for breaking his heart, for driving him away? He looked down at his coffee and let a chuckle out seeing you confused, he had missed that.

“Umm,” he looked at his coffee, trying to find the right words to say in his swirl of galaxies in his coffee before looking up at you and answering. “A year after I left, I came back to visit my parents, and I ran into your old roommate.” You sucked in a breathe and let it out slowly, you knew what he was going to bring up. “She told me everything.”

“I-” you quickly began to say, not sure of what was going to come out, but just knew you had to say something, but he kept talking.

“I’m not angry or anything. I mean,” he chuckled. “I was at first, but I understand why you did it.” Your heart was pounding, your breathing was uneven, you didn’t know what to say. Sure you had imagined this a thousand times before in your head, the two of you, sitting, talking, but not like this. “Thank you. Really.”

You smiled a sad small smile before nodding and drinking your coffee. After another awkward silence and eating some food, you both made up excuses to leave. As you parted ways, you began to let some tears fall as you made your way back to the building your school was staying at. You didn’t want to attend classes or sight see after what just happened. That meeting had happened in your mind so many times, with a much different outcome, but this broke your heart again.

In your head you would both run into each others. Smile, laugh, move on together. Brighter futures, having you both chases your dreams. You would apologize, he would understood and you both would go out to Carmel and spend a week out there again. But that didn’t happen. Instead, you were here, walking by yourself, with tears in your eyes back to your dorm. In Florence. 

Before you could reach the door someone shouting your name stops you. Quickly wiping your eyes you turn to see Sebastian running towards you. He stops in front of you out of breath. “Sebastian?,” you ask confused, “Are you okay.”

Hair a mess, heaving heavily with his hands on his knees, his camera hanging from his neck, he takes deep breath in. “No, I’m not.” He says, you were about to ask what was wrong, when his hands are on your neck and his lips on yours. Not just a kiss, a deep passionate wanting kiss. Your hands automatically came up and rested on his hips, hooking your fingers into his belt loops, pulling him closer to you.  You both only break the kiss to breathe, even then, you don’t let go of each other. 

His hands on your neck, thumbs caressing the bottom of your jaw. You hands on his hips, keeping him close. Foreheads against each others, taking in the closeness that you both missed, he finally speaks. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

You let a slight laugh out as you lean forward and kiss him again. “I missed you too.” 


	22. MOVING DAY (CHRIS EVANS)

“Thats the last of it!” you say with a huge smile on your face as you drop all the books near a box.

Chris begins to laugh, “Why do you own so many books! Why don’t you use that tablet thing I got you for your birthday.”

You laugh as she begin to stick them into an empty box slowly, “I do use it, but sometimes you just can’t beat the feeling of cracking a book open for the first time, or being the one to bend the spine as you bookmark your favorite passages.” Chris just shook his head as he sat next to you and began to help you stack them into the box neatly.

These last three days of packing were bittersweet for you. All your friends had come over and helped, as everyone reminisced about the past, and ate take out. At the end of every day, even though the day was filled with happiness and memories, when you had to hug them all goodbye for the last time, the water works would begin. You were left a puddle of a crying mess among the boxes.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you still have this.” He says snapping you out of your sadness as he lets himself sit on the floor to reach for a book. You follow his line of sight and see a pink worn out book, and can’t help but laugh as you prop yourself up on your elbows on the bed to look at it over his shoulder. “Oh god,” he says as he flips through it, the pages littered with photos of them, and notes on the side. The notebook you guys used during school to write each other notes in. That thing still existed?

“I can’t believe I still have this.” you slightly whisper to yourself as you feel memories flood you again. You start to think of everything you've been through. You grew up next door to the Evans, and Chris was your best friend. That was until high school was over and you both began to slightly drift apart. He went on to pursue his acting career, and you went to Boston University. After a year, you and a friend Isabel decided to open a cafe. Everyone had judged you in the beginning, but seeing how this world was obsessed with it’s next caffeine fix, it became profitable, and soon you guys had three shops across Boston.

As he turned to the last page, there was a picture of you both at high school graduation. Cap and gown on, arms around each other, smiles from ear to ear. It felt like so long ago. That year you had to beg your father to let you stay while you attended Boston University, he had remarried, and your step mother had convinced him to move to Florida. Th only reason they let you stay while they moved to Florida, was because Chris’s mother was kind enough to vouch for you. She promised to look after you and give them daily check in's of how you were doing. 

Since Chris was gone all the time, you and his mom bonded a lot over the years. She was the one who had given you the coffee shop idea in the first place, and it was when you switched your arts major, into a business administration and management degree. 

“Hey,” he said as something fell out.

“What is it?” you say getting up not being able to handle the memories flooding you.

“It’s that time you went out to L.A. with me.”

“What?” you ask as you pick up a box, he walks over and shows you the photo, and you can’t help but laugh. You had forgotten about your graduation from college, Chris had thrown you a surprise party, and bought you a ticket out to L.A. He took you to do all the cheesy things tourist normally do, the theme parks, the walk of fame, Hollywood. It was the best summer you could remember. It was also the summer you realized that your feelings about him, but you kept that to yourself. “Did I ever thank you for that?” you say as you continue to walk towards your front door with the box. “It was the most fun I’ve had in years.”

Chris laughed, as he put the book down and began to help you stack boxes near the front door. “You did, every second of that trip, I was beginning to think it was the only thing you could say.”

You laugh as you put your hands on your hips and looked around the apartment. It was bare, and you couldn’t help but let the waves of emotions overtake you. The independence, the life, the memories that you had built on your own, was now packed into a couple of boxes.

“Hey,” he said as he wrapped an around your shoulders and kissed the top of your head. “It’ not forever right? You still have to come back and make me coffee.”

“You jerk.” you say as you stifle back tears and playfully smack his chest. After a couple more minutes of stacking boxes, and talking about the past, you notice how late it is, how tired you are, and decide to call it a night. “Hey,” you say as you sit on the couch. “Thanks for helping me finish this up. How about we call it a night.”

“Sure,” he says as he stand with his hands on his hips as he looks around and sees the same thing you did. The emptiness of a place that used to filled with love and memories. “So,” he says as he looks down at you, “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow.” you say with a tired smile. When your stepmother called a week ago you, she told you that your father's health had taken a serious turn for the worse, and you knew you had to go to Florida. You had to help your step mother take care of your father, there was no, and’s, if’s or but’s about any of it.

“Tomorrow?” he asks a little perplexed, “Already?”

“Yeah,” you say as he takes a seat next to you. “I made sure that I got everything wrapped up as soon as possible so I can be there for my dad. And Izzie will be emailing me all the paperwork, so I can take care of that will I’m there.”

“So this might be forever?”

You shrug. You had given it some thought, maybe just staying and living in Florida. What was left for you in Boston? Just friends and your business. Maybe Florida was where you were supposed to be all along. Friends would keep in contact with you, no matter the distance, and you had Isabel to help you look after your cafes. The two of you sat in silence for what seemed forever, until Chris stood up, “You should get some sleep them. It’s a long drive, when are the movers coming?”

“First thing in the morning.” you say as you stand up and wrap your arms around you.

“Yeah, you definitely need sleep.” he said as he walked over to the front door, and you slowly made your way behind him.

“Yeah.”

He opened the door and the two of you stood there in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. When he wraps his arms around you and pulls you into a tight hug. You can’t help but let yourself melt into his embrace and wrap your arms around him. This would be the last time that you ever see him. You had made one resolution on this trip, and that was that you were going to stop thinking about the Evans boy. You guys had been friends for too long for you to ever admit to yourself about how you felt, and you decided that it was best to forget about it. But in this moment, in his arms, you felt all the repressed emotions surface, and couldn’t help but let tears stream down your face. 

“Hey,” he said as he took a step back, and wiped your tears away with his hands.

“Stop.” you say with a laugh taking a step back and using the back of your long sleeve shirt to wipe it away. “I can do it myself. I’m just a bit emotional over this whole thing.”

He nodded and gave a small smile, he began to make his way out, when you thought about the book. “Wait!” you say as you run back and grab it out of the bedroom and bring it back. “You can keep it.”

Looking at the notebook in his hands, he looks at you. “Are you sure? You don’t want to keep it?”

“Yeah,” you nod with a smile, sniffling, you need a clean break, you shouldn't keep anything that reminds you of him. “You keep it.”

He hugs you again, before leaving. You walk back to your bedroom and let yourself cry. 

In the morning, you are just happy when the movers pack your things up and load them into the truck. All you had to do was just make sure that you didn't leave anything behind. You didn't want to waste any time, you wanted to make it to your parents by that night, and by 6 am everything was out of the house and in a truck.

Sitting in the drivers seat, you thinking about what your driving. A truck full of your life. You turn the keys and watch in the rear view mirror your street disappear. You were about to get onto the interstate, when a car behind you won’t stop honking at you. “The hell.” you say, as you pull over. “Hey asshole, what’s your problem.” you say as you slam the door and turn around to find Chris getting out of the car that was honking at you and run over to you. "The hell Chris! What are you doi-" and before you could finish your train of thought, he grabs you and pulls you into a passionate kiss. 

You freeze. What was happening. 

"I couldn't let you leave." 

"What?" 

"I mean," he begins to stutter over his words, "You are leaving. You will leave, I'll let you leave." 

"Let me leave?" 

"Ugg, this isn't coming out like I wanted it to." he says as he takes a step back and runs his hand through his hair. Cars behind his are blaring, you both are taking up the street. 

"Look," you say taking charge of the conversation, "Chris, we're blocking traffic, lets move our cars, and then you can tell me whatever it is you want to tell me." 

He nods as he walks back to his car. You turn the truck around the corner and find a parking space, as Chris passes the truck to look for a parking space, you put your hand up to your lips, did that just really happen?

You look up to see him running down the sidewalk back towards you, and quickly get out. You stand there awkwardly in front of each other. You don't have anything to say, and he can't seem to find the words to say. You finally break the silence, "So." 

"I stayed up all night looking over the notebook, and I had to say I'm sorry." 

"Sorry?" you question, is that what the kiss was about a sorry? 

"Sorry for alienating you when I left Boston. I thought about you all the time, but it made me home sick, I wanted to be back home with you all the time, sitting with you on Sundays watching football. Or being ignored by you when you find a book you love." 

"Chris, it's fine I understand." you say as you tuck hair behind your ear. 

"No, you don't. The thing I most sorry for, is not telling you I love you." 

"What?" you mutter, did he just say what you think he said. 

"I love you," he repeats. "I have for a long time, but I never told you because I thought it was best that we were friends rather than more. Or maybe hating each other down the road But I realized that it doesn't matter. I love you, and I hate myself for not telling you sooner. And for-" 

You stop him by pulling his shirt and kissing him again. "You talk too much sometimes Evans." 

He smiles as he wraps his arms around you and keeps you close. Maybe you would be coming back to Boston after all.


End file.
